La ultima despedida o tal vez ¿no?
by RosarioFairyInu
Summary: Algo terrible les pasa a los magos de espíritu celestiales, lucy desaparece llevándose algo con ella, después de 4 años alguien aparece creando sospechas soy pésima con sumaris pero lean les va a gustar
1. Comienzo

Hola soy nueva pero espero que les guste mi fanfic mayormente hay Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia y Gale

Espero que este fanfic sea de su agrado

Antes de comenzar aclaro los personajes son de Hiro Mashima pero la trama es míaa

* * *

-(interrupciones mías jejeje xD)

-"pensamientos de personajes"

-diálogos de personajes

-_acciones de personajes_

* * *

**Las última despedida o tal vez ¿no?**

**Capitulo 1: Un pequeño caso de celos**

Era un día "normal" en el gremio más escandaloso de Magnolia pues Fairy Tail quien celebraban por cosas sin sentido mayormente sillas por aquí mesas por halla, peleas, mucha bebida, un hombre diciendo-pelear es de hombres- y algunos integrantes volando por los cielos con rastros de fuego y hielo (jejeje ya se imaginaron de quien son) pues de menos que Natsu y Gray con sus típicas peleas.

-princesita de hielo ya te cansaste-_decía un tanto irritado un pelirosa_

-pues claro que no cerebro de lava-_decía Gray con una vena resaltando en su frente_

-que me dijiste pervertido de cuarta-_decía un alterado pelirosa_

-lo que oíste fla-mi-ta

Y hací comenzaron una de sus típicas peleas, en otro lado del gremio se encontraba un grupo de chicas que hasta el momento se encontraban Wendy y Mirajane conversando sobre romances la primera un tanto sonrojada, Levy y Lucy hablando de libros y a su lado sentada un pelirroja disfrutando de su delicioso pastel de fresas. Hasta que en una de esas le cae una silla en el deliciosa pastel de fresas de nuestra querida Erza, mientras que miraba su pobre pastel yace en el piso desprendía una aura oscura invisible para la mayoría del gremio mientras una rubia a su costado con su amiga peliazul suspiraban.

-¡GRAY,NATSU ES MEJOR QUE CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS ANTES DE QUE LOS DEJE SIN DESENDENCIA!-_decía no gritaba furiosa la pelirroja mientras aparecía una de sus armaduras más poderosas con cientos de espadas dirigiéndose ante ellos quien en la primera se pusieron a correr mientras una pelirroja salía tras ellos mientras pisoteaba y hacia volar a los que se encontraban en su camino._

Mientras las chicas que aun se encontraban tranquilas suspiraron.

-Lu-chan por que no le dices a Natsu lo que sientes por el- _decía una peliazul cambiando el temay dejando un leve rubor en sus mejillas._

-y porque tú no le dices a Gajeel también lo que sientes-_decia la rubia mientras dejaba ruborizada a una peliazul._

-Lu-chan más bajo que te va a escuchar-_como un murmullo ya que a solo tres mesas se encontraba el susodicho._

-Le diré a Natsu después de que tu le digas a Gajeel porque se ve que a él también le gustas-_dejando a la peliazul mas roja que el cabello de Erza._

-Lu-chan no digas esas cosas, veo que también ustedes se quieren.

-Guaaaaaaa- _decía un gato bostezando quien mágicamente aparecía atrás de Mirajane-_ahm de que hablaban.

Las dos chicas que hace unos segundos se encontraban hablando quedaron paralizadas al ver al pequeño felino salir detrás de Mirajane y quedando mas rojas que el cabello de el otro lado en la puerta se encontraba a Erza con dos bultos en cada hombro cargándolos como sacos de papa con un chichón cada uno.

-¡Y ESO ES PARA QUE NO SE PELEEN ENFRENTE DE MI PASTEL!- _decía con voz amenazante la pelirroja tirándolos a ambos al piso dejándolos mas inconscientes _(si es que eso se puede XD)

-Erza-_dijo una albina detrás de la mesa_\- aquí tienes otro pastel-_decía la medio demonio._

_-¡PASTEL!-grito la pelirroja corriendo como una niña de 5 años detrás de su dulce, mientras que los demás integrantes la miraban con una gotitas de sudar detrás de su cabeza al estilo anime._

Wendy al mirar a los dos jóvenes tirados en el piso inconscientes se acerco y les curo algunas las otras dos chicas que seguían conversando ahora con un integrado felino reían nerviosas sobre las preguntas que hacia el pequeño gato azul.

-Y de que hablaban eeee- _decía un intimidante gato a ambas chicas._

Mientas que ellas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Nada-_al unisonó moviendo manos en forma de negación._

-mmmm ok les creeré- _decía un poco descreído el gato, quien al ver a su compañero del otro lado del gremio grito a todo pulmón_-¡NATSU!- _yéndose volando donde su amigo todo desfavorable a socorrerlo._

-fiuuuuuuuuuu- dijeron _otra vez las chicas al unisonó_-eso estuvo cerca-_otra vez sincronizado._

La albina quien las llevaba observando desde que se fue Wendy se admiro de tal sincronizacion se acerco y les pregunto.

-de que tanto se alivian- _dejando por segunda vez petrificas ambas amigas._

_A la que ambas respondieron al darse cuenta de que era Mirajane_\- pues de chicos – _a la que la chica les sonrió pícaramente haciendo que ambas les recorriera un escalofrió sabían que de esto no saldría nada bueno._

_Y volviendo a decir_\- ahm ya se- _dejando en interrogante a ambas chicas_-¡HAPPY!-_grito la medio demonio, mientras que el gato al darse cuenta de su nombre fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la albina._

-Si que pasa Mira-_dijo el felino_

-A pues recuerdas ese juego que hacíamos en Fairy Hills- _decia pícaramente_

Mientras que el gato asintió curioso

-pues comencemos el juego pero esta vez preguntamos a Lucy y Levy-_las mencionadas voltearon curiosas pera la peliazul un tanto nerviosa ya que sabía muy bien el juego._

-muy bien entonces les explicare, el juego consiste en que yo digo un nombre y ustedes dicen la paraje que vaya con el ok-_decia el felino entusiasmado ambas asintieron_-ah no se vale repetir

-mmmm Gray

_Ambas respondieron_-Juvia-_el cual el gato se sorprendió_

-emm Elfman

-Evergreen-_otra vez unisonó_

-hmp Sting

-Lissana- _unisonó dejando a la demonio sorprendida_

-Jerall

-Erza-_mientras que la pelirroja que se encontraba a su costado escupió su te quien misteriosamente apareció en su mano_

-Rogue

-Yukino-_mientras en el gremio de Saberthoon tres miembros estornudaron_

-Laxus

-emm… pues… Mira- _a la que la demonio las miro con ojos de venganza_

-mhp Gajeel-_dijo la albina_

-Le…-_pero su amiga le metió un pan en la boca que misteriosamente apareció en la mesa_

-mmm Natsu- _dijo la demonio mientras que la rubia sus mejillas se pusieron de un color carmín a lo que el gato se quedo atónito._

-Lu…-_no pudo continuar la peliazul ya que su compañera le tapo la boca._

-Ya termino el juego-_dijo la demonio mientras que las chicas suspiraron_-pero no el otro en el cual solo juega Levy.

_La nombrada volteo sorprendida_-ok- _sabia que esto no traía nada bueno._

-mmm Levy cierra los ojos-_ella lo hizo_\- y ahora imagina a Gajeel vestido como para salir a una cita-_la chica sonrío_-luego con un ramo de flores que se dirige hacia ti-_la chica se puso un poco _nerviosa la albina al ver eso sonrio y continuo-pero… pasa por tu costado y se va con otra chica-Levy _puso una cara de asco_\- tu qué harías en ese momento.

-voy y le jalo los pelos hasta dejarla calva-_decia una furiosa Levy_

_A la cual la demonio sonrio-_ amp Levy_\- dijo sacándola de su burbuja_\- hay una chica que se acerca a Gajeel-_al escuchar eso Levy salto de su banco y fue caminando hacia Gajeel eufórica._

-Ji Ji Ji-_se_ _reía con una chica, al pasar Levy_\- a Hola enana-dijo con una sonrisa

-Gajeel tengo que hablar contigo ahora sígueme- _ante la mirada confusa de Gajeel Levy volteo y dijo con una aura amenazante_-¡AHORA!

_Gajeel le paso un escalofrió y la siguió_\- ¡AYE!-Levy _volteo la mirada hacia la chica y le dio una mirada triunfante, al notar eso el ojirrojo se puso más confuso._

* * *

Mientras tanto afuera del gremio

-Oye para que me llamaste ena…-_no pudo continuar porque a peliazul se aventó encima de él y le dio un apasionado beso el cual en dragón slayes correspondió gustoso, se separaron por la falta de aire._

-Lo siento… no fue mi intensión Gaje…-_no pudo continuar porque Gajeel la tomo de la cintura mientras la cargaba y le dio otro beso pero más apasionado que el anterior, al separarse._

-¿Porque lo sientes?- _dijo Gajeel._

-Yo…Yo n-no…-respiro _hondo tomando valor y hablo_-no podía dejar de verte con esa mujer de la manera como ustedes reían-_respiro_\- creo… que me puse celosa-_murmuro pero para el dragón slayer no fue un problema escucharlo_-creo…t-te-_respiro no podía pensar su corazón latía muy fuerte_-t-te a-amo-_ante esto el dragón quedo impresionado pero no lo demostró._

-¿qué?-_dijo en voz alta el pelinegro_

-t-te a-amo-_dijo un poco nerviosa_

-¿Qué?-_dijo otra ves el pelinegro irritando a la peliazul_

-¡TE AMO! IDIOTA-_dijo un poco molesta_

-ahhh con que eso era-_la peliazul se quedo cabizbaja_ –pues te tengo que decir algo…-_la chica se ponía nerviosa_-pues yo también te amo.

La chica al escuchar eso casi se desmaya pero el pelinegro fue rápido y la aprisiono contra sus labios asiendo que la chica recobrara la compostura.

_Separándose dijo la peliazul_-¿pues ahí termino no?-_dijo un poco triste._

-mmm puede que se-_la chica decaía_-pero te quiero hacer una pregunta-_la chica se enrojeció y no sabía esconder la cabeza haci que se escondió en el hueco del cuello del muchacho por que se estaba imaginando la pregunta_-ey ena… perdón Levy-_la chica se sentía mas avergonzada por que la llamo con su nombre_-¿mmm quieres ser mi novia?

_La chica por dentro estaba saltando de alegría entonces tomo aire y le dijo al chico que aun estaba esperando su respuesta lo abraso por el cuello y le dijo_\- si… si quiero Gaje…-pero antes de que terminara el chico la había aprisionado con sus labios.

* * *

En el interior del gremio se encontraba una Lucy hablando alegremente con Mirajane y un gato un poco curioso, después de unos segundos aparece u pelirosa que al parece se encontraba mejor de la golpiza que le dio Erza quien en un segundo se integro a la conversación poniendo algo nerviosa a una rubia quien se encontraba a un costado, mientras en eso las puertas se abren de una patada y entran Gajeel y Levy, el cual el primero la carga al estilo princesa.

-¡Oigan estúpidos les tengo que decir algo!-_mientras la chica en brazos se ruborizaba poco a poco_-a partir de hoy la ena… perdón Levy es** MI** **NOVIA **y a partir de hoy no quiero ver a un hombre al menos un metro de ella me escucharon o sino-decía _truncándose los nudillos_\- se las verán conmigo-_a todos en el gremio les paso un escalofrió._

-Oye tampoco es para tanto- _le decía una Levy muy roja pegándole en la cabeza con su mano._

-Como que no es para, tanto tu eres muy importante para mí-_decía algo molesto dejándola en el suelo._

-Pero no debiste armar mucho escándalo-_decía la chica molesta_

-era necesario-_dijo el ojirojo_

-que no

-Que si

Mientras que todos del gremio miraban la escena pensaban "recién son novios y ya se pelean" mientras a todos les resbalaba una gota de sudor al estilo anime._En el otro lado_ _en una esquina se encontraban Jet y Droy llorando y diciendo al unisonó_-¡PORQUE LEVY-CHAN!

-LEVY-CHAN-_gritaba una rubia llamando a su mejor amiga_-VEN-_la chica al escuchar su nombre se fue dejando a un confundido Redfox._

Mientras el Redfox se acomodaba en la barra ya se encontraban hablando Natsu, Gray y repentina y mágicamente Mystogang (jejej mágicamente yo y mis misterios) los hombres al encontrarse en la barra empezaron a hablar.

-Oigan par de estúpidos-los _chicos voltearon y miraron al Redfox_-cuando le piensan decir a sus chicas sus sentimientos.

La cual los chicos al escuchar eso se avergonzaron.

-Oe no nos llames estúpidos-_dijo el Fernández (perdón Mistogan XD)_

-Mira quién habla el que estuvo a punto de besarla y no lo hiso- _hablo el Fullbuster_

-Q-quien te conto eso-_dijo Mystogan mientras detrás de la máscara estaba más rojo que el pelo de Erza_

-No hables hielito que tienes a una chica a tus pies y no te das cuenta de que la quieres-_hablo Draggnel_

-Cállense mocosos y será mejor que vallan y hablen con sus chicas porque quiero que venga la nueva generación de Fairy Tail_-hablaba un pequeño anciano más conocido como Macarow con estrellas en los ojos quien apareció misteriosamente sobre la barra dándole con su palo un golpe en la cabeza._

-Oiga viejo y porque a mi-_decía un molesto Redfox_

-Eso es porsiacaso se te ocurra dejar a Levy

Mientras un peli rosado pensaba "hoy…hoy le diré a Lucy cuanto la quiero, y le pediré ser mi novia".

Como Gajeel lo miro todo pensativo dijo-Salamander en que tanto piensas se te va a quedar pocas neuronas de tanto estar quemadas Jijijijiji-decia un tanto burlón recibiendo un puño de fuego en la cara cortesía de Natsu

En otro lado del gremio:

-Y bueno haci me lo termino diciendo-_decia una sonrojada peliazul_

-awwww que lindo Gajeel-_decia con estrellitas en los ojos._

-mmm Lu-chan-_haciendo que la rubia prestara atención la miro_\- recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la tarde.

_La rubia se puso a pensar y dijo_-a eso de…-se _sonrojo un poco_

-ejm eso lo vas a hacer si o si-_decia un poco molesta la peliazul_

-e-e-es-esta b-bien l-lo i-intentare-dejando su cara igual que el cabello de Erza.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Mmmm que les pareció mi historia, porfa dejen reviews constructivos para ayudarme a mejorar y algunas cuantas ideas. Bueno publico todos los jueves Bye se despide Rosario.


	2. Una invitacion

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo espero que sea de su agrado. Sorry no me sentía inspirada hací que puse lo que se me vino a la cabeza

* * *

interrupciones mías jejeje xD)

-"pensamientos de personajes"

-diálogos de personajes

-_acciones de personajes_

* * *

_Antes de comenzar reafirmo los personajes son de Hiro Mashima pero la trama es mia_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Invitación**

En el gremio se encontraba un indeciso pelirosa pidiéndole consejos a ¿¡Gildarts?! (oe como apareció) mientras que los demás chicos se encontraban pensativos por las palabras de Macaron. Llego la noche a la mayoría de los integrantes del gremio no se encontraba solo estaban: Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Mistogan, Mirajane, Laxus, Cana, el Maestro, Gajeel y Levy; estos dos últimos muy apegados en otra mesa. Como siempre estaba Cana haciendo una competencia de quien bebe más en la cual participaron, Gajeel, Gray y el maestro; como era muy común Cana termino ganando mientras que los otros de se encontraban en el piso con un sonrojo que se notaba por la borrachera.

-Presiento que hoy pasara una noche muy interesante- dijo Cana refiriéndose a Gray quien era cargado por una Juvia preocupada. En el momento que Juvia lo cargo el se zafo y se fue tambaleándose al grupo de chicos compuesto por Gajeel medio borracho, Jerall a un sobrio, Natsu y Laxus. Gray en medio de todos haciendo los fastidiar y dijo- va-vamos a hacer una apuesta- todos se quedaron curiosos a lo que él dijo y asintieron - Ya la apuesta consiste en que el que se declare primero recibirá 200 000 jewels.

-mmm…Gray no crees que es muy infantil esta apuesta aparte Gajeel ya tiene novia el no debe concursar-dijo el peliazul

-mmm… tienes razón – tocándose la barbilla – el no concursara- dijo el Fullbuster

\- ok aceptamos – decían al unisonó los chicos.

El pelinegro ya no resistía mas y se calló de la banca en la que estaba sentado, la maga de agua al ver eso corrió desesperada - ¡GRAY-SAMA! se encuentra bien- preguntaba una Juvia muy asustada.

-S-si J-Juvia...- decía un tambaleante Gray

-mmm…Juvia que tal si te llevas a gray a su casa- decía la demonio y la leedora de cartas con una voz picara

-C-claro… Juvia se encargara de llevarlo a su casa a…-no pudo continuar porque Gray se había quedado dormido en su hombro-¡GRAY-SAMA! que está haciendo

-pues no ves… intentando dormir-dijo medio soñoliento el Fullbuster la cual provoco un sonrojo en Juvia la cual para ocultarlo se puso en marcha hacia la casa de Gray

* * *

En las calles de Magnolia se encontraba una peliazul y un peliazul oscuro, el segundo borracho mientras que era cargado por la primera. Juvia llevo a Gray a la puerta de su casa, busco en su pantalón la llave y entro, era la primera vez que entraba así que no sabía dónde estaba su cuarto, entro por un pasillo y llego a la cocina, al momento de salir Gray salió de su hombre y se dirigió a tomar un vaso con agua, Juvia lo miro con cara de WTF, después Gray se poso otra ve en el hombro de Juvia, ella siguió caminando llego al baño, Gray se paro entro, cuando la peliazul se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer se puso roja y dio la espalda, sintió que Gray empezó a caminar saliendo de la puerta dirigiéndose hacia una escalera que se encontraba el baño, Juvia lo siguió temiendo que se callera de la escalera, al costado de la escalera se encontraba una puerta media abierta Gray empujo y la peliazul se encontraba con a boca abierta de tal desorden que se encontraba en esa habitación, Gray empezó a desvestirse y Juvia a tal acción se sonrojo pero no pudo quitar la vista de ahí entonces dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Gray – sama me retiro - media sonroja

-Oye Juvia espera- jalando su muñeca haciendo que tal acción hiciera voltear a la peliazul

-Q-que pasa Gray- sama- nerviosa la peliazul

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Gray-sama solo dime Gray- un poco irritado

\- es que se me hace costumbre- la peli azul – que desea Gray

\- Juvia te puedes quedar- la chica le invadieron los nervios- es que me siento solito- a la chica le resbalo una gota al estilo anime, pero luego se acordó que el estaba borracho y que estaba diciendo tonterías.

\- Disculpe Gray pero usted se tiene que quedar a descansar- decía con autoridad

\- No no te vayas – y jalo mas fuerte a la chica haciendo que ella callera encima de el, no pudo soportar más y empezó a besarla la chica no opuso resistencia y correspondió a tal beso, el chico iba intensificando cada vez más el beso haciendo que la chica le siguiera él, por tanta excitación agarro su muslo y empezó a subir a bajar su mano, la chica se detenio de golpe y lo miro a los ojos.

-Gray creo que hacer esto no es lo correcto- dijo la chica separándose de el chico quien en ese momento la volvió a jalar

\- Porque no si tú me quieres y yo también…-la chica se puso a jugar con sus dedos mientras que su cara se poniendo roja- o … no es haci- la chica lo miro a los ojos

\- Yo… yo lo quiero Gray-sama… sino que tengo miedo a que usted no se acuerde mañana nada de lo que vaya a pasar.

\- Como crees que no me voy a acordar de la noche mas linda que vaya a pasar junto a ti- la chica al escuchar esas palabras se sorprendió pero luego se relajo

\- Esta seguro Gray- sama – decía mas anima la peliazul

\- Claro y tu lo estas – la chica asintió, el chico al ver tal acto la empezó a besar y continuo con su acto. (jejeje no puedo escribir lemon)

* * *

Mientras en el gremio se encontraba Natsu, Lucy y Happy quien se encontraba preocupado por su amigo ya que no llegaba a su casa.

-emmm…Lucy-la aturdida asintió haciéndose entender que le prestaba atención-que tal si…mañana-el chico estaba nervioso no sabía cómo decírselo entonces soltó de golpe-quieres una misión conmigo-el chico se miro asombrado por lo que dijo no estaba en mente pero luego se di cuenta de que era una gran oportunidad para expresarle lo que sentía.

-S-si pero ¿sin Happy?-dijo un poco asombrada por lo que su amigo dijo.

El chico lo pensó un poco y luego respondió- s-si nosotros solos-dijo

La chica al escuchar "solos" su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que se perdió un instante en sus pensamientos "como es posible que Natsu me haga sentir haci paresco una locomotora pero esa palabra de "solos" a que se referirá tal vez… hay no Lucy como puedes pensar eso de tu "amigo"… porque me duele cuando digo que es mi amigo" luego escucho un pequeño lloriqueo que era de un gato.

-NOOOOO NATSU-gritaba el felino-me cambias por Lucy WAAAAAAAA

-No digas sandeces-dijo un poco molesto el pelirosa- no te cambie solo quiero ayudar a Lucy con su renta

El gatito al escuchar eso se fue volando al pecho de Lucy rogándole con los ojos llorosos-Lucy…porfavor LLEVAME CONTIGO-gritaba el pobre felino

Natsu al ver tal acción se puso a gruñir ya que no aceptaba que se metieran con "su hembra" esperen dijo su hembra al parecer para el pelirosa sonaba bien esas dos palabras pero lo único que puedo es murmurar- "gato pervertido"-al que el gato escucho y puso una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mooo Happy no llores solo va a ser por un día-decia animandolo la rubia el cual el gato paró de llorar e hizo un moviendo con la cabeza como asintiendo.

-¡Ya esta dicho!-dijo esperen no gritando un pelirosa muy alegre la cual los demás integrantes que miraban tal acto les resbalo una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

En un lado del gremio se encontraba un Gajeel medio borracho caminando por la ayuda de Levy casi igual como en la isla Tenrou pero en este caso estaba herido. En otro lado estaba Jellal con Erza quien según ellos "iban a dar un paseo por la noche en Magnolia" . En la barra se encontraba Cana con el maestro este ultimo sonriendo por lo dicho de la Albareona- Ya está muy cerca la siguiente generación no lo cree maestro- el hombre asintió – pero presiento que algo malo va a pasar con uno de ellos- haciendo que el maestro cambiara su semblante a serio

-Si eso pasa nos encargaremos de resolver los problemas que se den entre ellos- dijo el anciano.

* * *

Al día siguiente en casa de Lucy

-Waaaa – bostezando la rubia – espera que es esto – dijo encontrándose con un bulto a su costado – Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que haces aquí Natsu.

\- Aaaaa dejame dormir un poco mas- agarrando la almohada y dándose la vuelta.

La chica miro a su alrededor y encontró a una bolita azul en sus pies durmiendo, suspiro se puso de pie, ella normalmente estaba acostumbrada a votar a Natsu de una patada de su casa pero bueno ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, agarro su toalla su ropa y se dirigió al baño intentado no despertar al pequeño minino que lo trataba como a su hijo. Un pelirosa medio despierto se dio la vuelta para oler ese deliciosa aroma de vainilla que tanto le gustaba pero cuando se dio cuenta no estaba, sintió agua caer entonces dedujo que estaba en el baño, luego se puso a pensar cosa demasiado cuando digo (demasiado es demasiado) extraño en él y se dio cuenta "que le pasa a Lucy ya no me vota de su casa como antes… enserio Lucy es rara y bipolar pero igual haci la quiero, bueno hoy es el gran día". Lucy salió ya cambiada del baño y se dirigió a Natsu.

-Natsu ya estas despierto- el chico la miro y le sonrio

\- Si Lucy, con tanto escándalo que haces quien no se despierta- a la chica le salió una vena en la frente

\- ¡NATSUUU! QUE HAS DICHO – grito provocando que aquel minino que aun seguia durmiendo se diera la vuelta y dijera.

-pesacaaadoos- los chicos lo miraron y luego se vieron

\- Natsu no hagas tanto ruido que Happy se va a despertar – decía en un susurro

\- Yo no fui quien grito- un poco exaltado el pelirosa

\- Pero tu fuiste el causante que gritara – dijo elevando un poco la voz la rubia

\- Pero tu me despertaste- decía molesto el peli rosa elevando la voz

\- PERO ESTA ES MI CASA- gritaba la rubia

\- CÁLLENSE – Grito un pequeño gato quien se estaba despertando

\- TU CALLATE – dijeron al unisonó el pelirosa y la rubia, el gatito se sintió chiquitito y se escondió debajo de las sabanas temiendo por la guerra de titanes que esta apreciando.

\- ¡YA AHORA PÁRENSE Y VÁMONOS AL GREMIO A ELEGIR LA MISIÓN NATSU! – dijo molesta la rubia, los dos chicos la miraron y su cuerpo recorrió un escalofrio y solo se limitaron.

\- ¡AYE!- dijeron el felino y el pelirosa parándose y poniendo se en formación como si fueran soldados esperando la orden de su capitán, ellos sabian bien claro que si hacían enojar a Lucy era igual que Erza en sus peores facetas de ánimo.

**Continua**

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y disculpen la tardanza me desconcentre viendo anime jejeje


	3. Una confesion

Aquí va mi tercer capitulo espero que les guste dejen reviews porfa

Aclaro los personajes son de Hiro Mashima pero la trama es de mi loca cabeza

-(interrupciones mías jejeje xD)

-"pensamientos de personajes"

-diálogos de personajes

-_acciones de personajes_

**Capitulo 3: Una confesión**

Los dos chicos y un felino llegaron al gremio derrumbando la puerta con una patada (literalmente)

-YA LLEGAMOS- _grito el peli rosa para luego dirigirse a la barra y preguntar_\- ¿Mira ya esta la comida?- _a todos les resbalo una gotita estilo anime_

\- Ara ara el desayuno está preparado- _entregándole un plato de carne, al cal al él peli rosa se lanzo al ataque_

-Mira y yo - _decía un pequeño felino poniendo ojos de cachorrito_

\- Si Happy hay te lo doy y también para ti Lucy- _decía sacando un pescado y unas tortillas para Lucy_

-Arigatou - _decían el gato y la chica _

-De nada chicos- _decía sonriendo el demonio_

_El peli rosa termino de comer y se fue directamente hacia la rubia_\- ¡Oye Luce ya vamos a escoger la misión!- _dándole palmadas en la espalda haciendo que la chica se atore con sus tortillas, ella al no respirar se puso morada._

-a-a-agu-_no podía hablar bien porque la comida se le había atorada en la garganta y en un momento a otro grito con la poca fuerza que quedaba_\- ¡AGUA! – _todos la miraron pero nadie se dedico a darle importancia a lo que había dicho, solo un pequeño minino que estaba a su costado salió volando rápido y fue a traer un vaso con agua para la rubia quien la consideraba como su segunda madre, la rubia se tomo todo el agua, su cara se puso a la normalidad pero luego la rodeo una aura terrorífica que hizo que todos les pasara un escalofrió hasta a la mismísima Erza quien hasta ese momento observaba la escena con su pastel de fresa, la rubio giro hacia el pelirosa_\- ¡A QUE ESTUPIDA CABEZA SE LE OCURRE SORPRENDERME JUSTO CUANDO ESTOY COMIENDO!- _grito haciendo que el peli rosa dijera en un hilo de voz_

\- yo … no soy estúpido – _la rubia escucho y se altero más de lo que estaba_\- ¡NO! No me mates –_ decía mientras que era perseguido por la segunda Erza_

\- oye Lucy deberías comer pescado como yo haci no te atragantaras- _la rubia volteo miro al felino con rabia y el felino al ver eso se erizo su pelaje_

-¡CALLATE!- _gritaba la rubia hacia al gato haciendo que el solo respondiera:_ ¡aye! – _todos al ver al peli rosa siendo perseguido por la rubia se contuvieron de la risa o si no tenían una muerte segura._

Después de diez minutos se encontraba un pelirosa inconsciente sentado al costado de una rubia tomando su tasa de te.

-mmm… que paso- _decía recién despertando el chico quien se encontraba con un vestido color rosa y una extraña peluca con un retocado en la cara_

-yo te lo explico- _decía el felino_

-esta bien- _peli rosa_

\- comienzo- _decía el felino aclarándose la garganta_\- fuiste perseguido por Lucy primero te persiguió hasta el segundo piso luego te lanzo por el balcón después caíste encima de los libros de Levy y Gajeel al verlo te lanzo volando hasta el otro lado de Magnolia, Lucy corrió hasta donde tu estabas con una aura aterradora tu saliste corriendo siendo perseguido por ella entraste a una tienda de ropas y saliste por el otro lado con una hermoso vestido color rosa luego fuiste a una peluquería igual saliste por el otro lado y saliste con una peluca muy pero muy extraña ( esos de la era antigua como los que utilizaban las condesas) luego a la tienda de cosméticos saliendo con un hermoso maquillaje, Lucy que aun seguía atrás tuyo te acorralo en un callejón y te mando un golpe el cual te dejo inconsciente, luego invoco a Loke al principio el se rio de como estabas y luego te llevo cargando hasta el gremio- _el gato lo dijo tan rápido que el peli rosa no lo entendió_\- bueno y eso fue todo lo que paso entendiste- _le dijo el felino, todos los del gremio se empezaron a carcajear_

\- me puedes repetir desde lo del segundo piso-_ el gato agarro su patita y se pego su frente_

\- aaa así que ya despertaste-_ decía la rubia que hasta recién se había dado cuenta, ella le entrego un papel_

\- y esto que es- _dijo el peli rosa confundido _

\- es la cuenta que tienes que pagar de los destrozos causados- _en la lista aparecía un numero con bastantes ceros siguiéndolo, en un ricon del gremio se enontraba el maestro Macarov llorando desconsoladamente_

_-_pero si yo nos los hice fuiste tu- _dijo el peli rosa apuntándola con su dedo_ ( el dedito acusador jejeje _Xd)_

_La chica desprendió un aura terrorífica_\- ¡PERO SI FUISTE TU QUIEN LO CAUSASTE!- _grito la rubia_

-Ara ara que linda pareja forman los dos- _dijo una abina destras de la barra quien hasta el momento había observad toda la escena, los chicos voltearon y la fulminaron con la mirada con un notorio sonrojo_\- esta bien pero no es para que no se molesten-_ decía moviendo sus manos con una gotita en su sien y una sonrisa fingida._

Media hora después

-oye flamitas que hermoso vestido tienes- _decía el mago de hielo_

-cállate estríper de cuarta- _haciendo que en el otro chico saltara una venita en su sien_\- además tapate –_ decía con cara de asco_

\- ¡Que! Cuando-_ decía exaltado mirándose la parte baja y empezando a buscar su ropa-_

\- Gray-sama encontré sus pantalones-_ decía una peli azul_

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que solo me llames Gray… además yo soy tu igual-_ decía dándole un corto beso, todos absolutamente todos con la mandíbula desencajada viendo tal espectáculo y la única en reaccionar fue Cana_

\- ¡A CELEBRAR!- _dijo la Albareaona alzando su vaso con cerveza provocando que todos empezaran a celebrar una más de las cuantas fiestas, pero lo que nadie sabia es como ellos dos eran novios_

**Flashback**

En la mañana se despertaban dos chicos desnudos quien solo se tapaban con la fina sabana, eran Gray y Juvia, el primero tenía unos dolores de cabeza insoportables (resaca :s).

-ammm… me duele- _se sobaba la cabeza_ – mm...que es esto- dijo _tocando un bulto que se encontraba a su costado de la cama, luego recordó y su cara se puso de todos los colores_\- emm…- _y se desmayo_

-mmm… que paso- decía _despertando una chica_\- hay otra ves Gray-sama- _decía la chica con una cara de decepción_\- está ya es la quinta vez de la mañana que se desmaya- _y dicho esto se paro, se fue al baño pero sin antes ponerse un camisón que le llega un poquito mas arriba de los muslos, entro al baño saco un vos con agua volvió a la habitación y le tiro a la cara haciendo que el se despertara exaltado_

\- queee yo… ¡yo no fui oficial se lo juro!- _grito mientras que despertaba miro a Jubia_\- ¡fue ella!- _dijo apuntándola con su dedo_ (dedito acusador jejeje) _a Juvia le resbalo una gotita al estilo anime por su sien_

\- emm… Gray- sama perdón por despertarlo pero…-_dijo señalándola ya que en el momento que se despertó exaltado se le bajo la manta_-su ropa – _fue lo unic que dijo la chica antes de ponerse muy roja_

-mmm…- _se miro abajo y en un acto reflejo se tapo_\- c-como ocurrió esto- _dijo a Juvia_

-waaaaa Gray-sama no se acuerda de lo que le dijo a Juvia- _se puso a llorar haciendo que la cama se mojara y el cuarto por poco se quedaba inundado_

-emm… no no Jubia si me acuerdo-_ decía mientras su mente viajaba a la noche la pregunta que le hizo la chica de si la quería y él respondió que la amaba aunque no lo demostrara_\- no llores Jubia tu sabes que yo te quiero- _decía mientras que la maga de agua empezó a parar de llorar y a correr a abrasar a Gray el cual se sobresalto por tal muestra de afecto ya que ella solo estaba en un camisón casi transparente y el solo lo cubría una sabana y bueno la verdad es que eso lo estaba excitando un poco_\- emm… Juvia que tal si nos separamos o no te dejare ir al gremio_\- la chica lo escucho y de un brinco se separo de el_ – así esta mejor- _dijo_

-mmm… Gray- sama mejor Juvia se va a bañar- decía mientras se dirigia al baño pero una vos la hizo detenerse

\- Juvia deja de llamarme Gray-sama me hace sentir mayor aparte me enfada ya que yo soy tu igual- a lo cual Juvia asintió- espera…- se puso rojo- ya se que estamos yendo muy rápido pero te quería pedir si quiere ser mi novia- a lo que Jubia empezó a dar saltos y se abalanzo a el

\- si si quiero- y le da un beso a lo que después de unos segundos el corresponde gustoso- bueno- se separa de el- me voy a bañar – pero antes le da un corto beso.

**Fin flashback**

-Y bueno eso es lo que paso – dijo _con tal simpleza Jubia mientras que sus demás amigas estaban con la cara roja pues hasta ese mmento que paso todo las chicas la jalaron hacia un rincón del gremio para preguntarle muchas cosas._

_**Continua**_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo porfa dejen reviews

Bye hasta el siguiente capitulo


	4. La mision

Ola ya se me demore mucho tiempo e escribir la continuación pero esta vez voy a hacer en un capitulo un poco largo por todos los que me faltaron subir espero que me comprendan, lo que paso es que se me corto la inspiración entonces me puse a ver muchos animes (si me refiero a muchos) para volver a inspirarme y continuar con esta historia bueno aquí les va

Antes de comenzar aclaro los personajes son de Hiro Mashima-sensei pero la trama es de mi loca cabeza

-(interrupciones mías jejeje xD)

-"pensamientos de personajes"

-diálogos de personajes

-_acciones de personajes_

**La mision**

**Pov Lucy**

-¡NATSUUUU!- gritaba desde la puerta del tren– apresúrate que te voy a dejar

El pelirosa con solo mirar el tren le dieron mareos y si no fuera por la rubia que lo jalo hasta el vagón hubiera empezado a vomitar en ese mismo momento. Después de cinco horas de viaje en tren llegaron a una pequeña aldea en la cual hay deberían cumplir su misión la aldea que se llamaba B_lack moon_(**q vaa no tenía otra idea en mente)** la misión era muy fácil solo consistía en capturar unos cuantos bandidos y listo. Despúes de bajar del tren se dirigieron a una mansión. Lucy toco la puerta delicadamente y como nadie contestaba, Natsu se impaciento y empezó a golpear la puerta mas fuerte, de ella salió un señor de por lo menos 50 años pelo negro tirado para atas y un traje de mayordomo.

-si en que puedo servirles_\- respondió cortésmente el hombre_

-Hola soy Lucy y venimos aquí por el anuncio que publicaron en nuestro gremio-_dije lo mas cortes posible_.

\- Mi señor los está esperando- _dijo cortésmente_\- los guiare hacia su oficina- dijo _el mayordomo invitándonos a pasar, lo mire de reojo mientras pasaba con Natsu._

_Wow la mancion por fuera era majestuosa igual que por dentro, primero pasamos por una gran sala la cual se observaban esculturas que a simple vista se veian que eran muy caras, luego fuimos pasando por unos pasadizos la cual se dividían a varias habitaciones las cuales suponía que eran la cocina, jardines y otros. Tan ensimismada con lo que habían en otras habitaciones no me di cuenta de que Natsu y el mayordomo se habían parado ya frente a una gran puerta de mármol. El mayordomo toco la puerta dando unos dos pequeños toques._

-Mi señor los jóvenes del gremio acaban de venir- dijo el mayordomo

-Adelante- _se escucho dentro de la puerta._

_A mi parecer la voz sonaba de una manera seria, el mayordomo nos abrió la puerta que teníamos en frente y nos hizo pasar nos sentamos en unos pequeños silllones que había por ahí, el mayordomo se acerco a una sillón oscuro la cual nos daba la espalda y comenzó a susurrarle algo. El sillón se dio la vuelta y observe a un chico de aproximadamente 24 años, era de tez pálida y a mi parecer muy guapo, también tenía el color rubio en su pelo y vestía un traje muy formal para su edad._

-Buenos días al parecer ustedes dos son de el gremio Fairy Tail- dijo de manera calmada y seria- mi nombre es Kachino- _sentía como observaba a Natsu y luego a mí, me quede estática al observar cómo me miraba de pies a cabeza, pasaba la mirada por mis piernas, pechos y luego por mis ojos, Dios que ojos eran hermosos eran de un gris muy hermoso._

_Al parecer Natsu se dio cuenta de que el chico me miraba demasiado, y no se si puede notar un pequeño gruñido, que espera un gruñido no será que Natsu está… no no puede ser cierto._

**Pov Natsu**

Observe a ese chico como miraba a Lucy _MI LUCY _parecía que se la quería comer con los ojos, yo solo gruñí, creo que Lucy se percato de eso, me miro y en su vista se reflejaba duda luego negó y fijo su vista en ese chico, ya me estaba cansando.

-Si somos del gremio de Fairy Tail y hemos venido por el anuncio que dejo en nuestro gremio- dije de manera seria y un poco molesta, note que Lucy se sorprendió un poco.

-Bueno- dijo ese niñato, enserio como me estaba cayendo – la razón por la que los traje es que en nuestras tierras unos bandidos vienen por la noche y saquean todos nuestros almacenes, matan nuestro ganado y ahuyenta a mis campesinos- dijo el de una manera seria y calmada – nuestra petición es que los eliminen o expulsen de mis tierras.

\- No será mucho problema- dijo Lucy un poco animada- cumpliremos con nuestro deber.

Lucy se levanto para retirarse yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pero una vos nos detuvo.

-Si terminan con la misión en menos de dos días les duplicare la recompense y les daré una llave plateada además de un regalo- vi que Lucy asintió y se retiro, yo me dispuse a mirar de reojo antes de irme y pude notar una pequeña sonrisa en ese niñato, me dio mala espina pero lo deje pasar.

Ya era de noche y el mayordomo nos dijo que podíamos acampar a las afueras de la mansión donde se encontraban las tierras de ese niñato. Lucy había decidido en que para no ocupar mucho espacio debiéramos acampar en una misma campaña, yo acepte porque solo íbamos a estar una noche.

-¡NATSUU! Te comiste toda la comida de nuevo- dijo Lucy con una cara muy graciosa para mi gusto.

-Tenía hambre- respondí como un mohín-además si tu comes mucho vas a engord…-no pude terminar porque sentí una patada que me mando volando hacia el bosque, aveces me sorprendo que Lucy tuviera esa fuerza y carácter, tal vez no debí decir eso, no me va a querer dar más comida T.T, esperen que es ese olor un poco extraño. Olfatee el aire y sentí el olor a metal oxidado y una horrible peste también. Entonces lo que observe me dejo desconcertado, por el otro lado de las tierras donde se encontraba los arboles vi como uno de los graneros estaba siendo incendiado. Entonces gire mi viste donde se encontraba Lucy, me dejo muy desconcertado, ella estabas siendo rodeada por muchos hombres quien en una de sus manos de ellos pude ver sus llaves me dejo mas desconcertado aun.

**Pov Lucy**

Como era posible ese estúpido de Natsu siempre con sus comentarios tontos, suspire siempre pasaba lo mismo, voltee a ver hacie el otro lado de la mansión y observe como uno de los graneros se estaba incendiando, escuche una voz horrible que me hizo voltear.

-Pero que tenemos aquí_-dijo un hombro mas alto que yo que llevaba un gran cadena que estaba oxidada y una armadura de la misma forma, atrás de el otros 5 hombres de sus mismas características estaban hay pero con otras armas diferentes como una hacha, lanzas y unas espadas-_una hermosa muñeca tan sola en este desierto lugar- _al escuchar de nuevo su horrible voz me hizo dar un respingo, lo mire y vi que uno de esos hombres agarraban mis preciadas llaves que estaban a un costado de mi y empezó a reírse mientras el hombre que hace poco me había hablado rio y me miro-_ encima maga…-_tomo un suspiro_\- que tal si nos divertimos un poco contigo- _que horror ese hombre era terriblemente asqueroso y encima no tenia con que defenderme si tan solo tuviera mis llaves, entonces sentí que alguien agarraba mi cintura, empecé a forcejear pero el era mas fuerte que yo, no sabia que hacer deseaba que Natsu estuviera allí, ese mismo hombre me emoeza a intentar besar pero yo le pataleaba el se molesto y me golpeo, salieron unas pequeñas gotas de sangre de mi rostro, empezaron a salirme lagrimas, hay lo escuche._

-¡COLMILLO APLASTNATE DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!_\- y luego vi como aquel hombre que me intentaba besar salía disparado por quien sabe donde- _¡GARRA DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!-_ y el hombre que tenía mis llaves también salió volando dejándolas caer, los otros tres que quedaban se acercaron corriendo a atacar a Natsu, cuando ellos se alejaron de mi -_¡CUERNO ESPADA DRAGON DE FUEGO!- _y de unos cuantos golpes ellos se encontraban inconscientes en el piso, tome mis llaves y salí de ahí. A los alrededores del bosque se acercaban mas bandidos quien se iban lanzando a por Natsu, agarre mi llave dorada de cancer y lo invoque._

-¡ABRETE PUERTA DEL CANGREJO!¡CANCER!-_en una ráfaga de luz apareció una persona con dos tijeras una en cada lado y seis patas de un cangrejo en su espalda._

-Que desea…ebi-_dijo el espíritu celestial._

-Acaba con ellos_-mi espíritu obedecio después de deir un "ebi", yo no me iba a quedar atrás saque mi fleuved'ètoiles y les di un latigazo a cada que se me acercara_

-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!-_dijo Natsu a mi costado, habíamos chocado espaldas-_son demasiados.

-Si podemos con ellos-_dije de manera alentadora lanzando mi látigo aun bandido que intentaba golpearme con su hacha, bueno me sentía un poco agotada pero, saque mi otra llave dorada de tauro-_¡ABRETE PUERTA DEL TORO!¡TAURO!-de nuevo apareció una ráfaga de luz y apareció un gran toro con una enorme hacha.

-¡MUU!Que hermosa esta hoy Lucy-sama -_me dijo Tauro con corazones en los ojos, a veces pienso que no va a cambiar._

-Concéntrate en la batalla y ayuda a cáncer-_ le espete el obedeció y se junto con cáncer quien parecía un poco herido. Ya no quedaban muchos por vencer Cáncer ya había vuelto al mundo de los espíritus y estaba con Natsu y Tauro, uno de los bandidos salió corriendo por el bosque pero antes de entrar se volteo y nos dijo._

-Esto no se ha quedado así llamare a mi jefe-_y se fue corriendo por el bosque, ya no había casi nadie todos estaban inconscientes, me sentía muy cansada, cuando estaba decidida a sentarme, escuchamos un temblor, luego otro y después un rugido, Natsu y yo casi por inercia volteamos y observamos en el bosque un gran y cuando me refiero a gran digo enorme monstruo el cual se parecía a humano pero con nariz y patas de cerdo._

-¡QUIEN OS A OSADO A DEJAR INCONCIENTES A MIS SUBDITOS!-_dijo con un horrendo rugido._

-Es el jefe-_dijo uno de los que supuestamente estaban inconscientes a nuestra espaldas._

_Ese hombre-monstruo se acercaba con una increíble velocidad y escupió un líquido a nuestros pies, en donde había caído el liquido empezó a derretirse. Sentí que Natsu me agarro por la cintura y me llevo volando de ahí con un salto, ante esto me sonroje._

-¡Quien eres tú!-_dijo mi amigo peli rosa mientras señalaba_ _al gran monstruo-hombre._

-Yo soy el maestro del gremio oscuro **Necblack**-_lanzando otra vez el acido pero en el granero que se encontraba cerca de nosotros, al contacto con la paja esta se incendio._

_Esta vez Natsu al ver que el granero se incendiaba fue corriendo donde él y se comió las llamas._

-Ahora si estoy encendido-_ dicho esto se lanza hacia ese monstruo, pude observar que le daba muchos puñetazos en la cara al enemigo, al parecer el ni se inmutaba. Lo que observe me dejo de piedra lo que hizo el maestro de el gremio oscuro, de un manotazo hizo quedar a Natsu pegado al piso, y lo que hizo después me dejo muy asustada, me había agarrado de una manera tan agradable y me sostenía en el aire de cabezas._

-¡SUELTALA!-_grito Natsu quien se incorporo rápidamente y salió volando con un puño envuelto de fuego, golpeando en la cara al montruo, a tal fuerza el monstruo me soltó, cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando la caída, me di cuenta de que no me golpe y que estaba en los brazos de Loke._

_-_¡LOKE!-_grite emocionada y abrazándole._

-Lucy quieres ir conmigo a una cita el sábado-_me dijo mi espíritu muy emocionado_

-Por ahora no pero ayuda a Natsu a acabar con ese monstruo- _Loke se acomodo un poco los lentes, me dejo en el piso y se fue corriendo donde se encontraba Natsu peleando con ese monstruo, le dio una extraña mirada a Natsu._

-¡Regulus impact!-_salió una esfera de luz del aniño de mi espíritu celestial que se dirigía al monstruo_

_-_¡Rugido del dragon de fuego!- _y salió una gran llamarada de fuego que también ataco al monstruo_

_El monstruo al estar desprotegido recibió ambos ataques de lleno, hubo una gran explosión en la cual se levanto el polvo, al cabo de unos segundos se hizo visible, y donde hace unos segundos se encontraba un pequeño hombrecito inconsciente, nos acercamos a el y Natsu lo alzo del cuello_

_-_Dile a todos tu súbditos que se larguen de estas tierras… o sino…-_pude sentir una pequeña aura oscura de Natsu, el hombre con tal acción salió corriendo juntos con sus otros hombres._

-Gracias Loke-_le agredici y solo escuche un bufido de parte de Natsu_

_-_Que… celosoo…-_dijo mi espíritu ante este comentario Natsu se sonrojo y miro para otro lado yo también hice lo mismo._

_-_Pero que dices yo de ella pff…-_Ante ese comentario me entristecí un poco, eso Loke lo noto_

_-_Idiota…-_Y desapareció en una ráfaga de luz._

_**Continua**_

Y que les pareció

Espero que les haa gustado y feliz año nuevo

¿Qué quizo decir Loke con idiota?¿De que sorpresa estaba hablando Kachino?¿Que le dijo su mayordomo?

Adios nos leemos después en el otro año :D


	5. Chapter 5

Ola de nuevo Bueno aquí les dejo el otro

Antes de comenzar el maga es de Hiro Mashima-sensei(si fuera mio ya haría posible el Nalu)

-(interrupciones mías jejeje xD)

-"pensamientos de personajes"

-diálogos de personajes

-_acciones de personajes_

**El plan de kachino**

**Pov Natsu**

Lo que me dijo Loke me dejo un poco confundido, después de la pelea que tuvimos con necblack y su maestro los campesinos empezaron a apagar incendios y ver a sus animales.

-Mis señores el amo por ver su excelente trabajo me a dicho que ustedes pueden dormir en una de las habitaciones de la mansión-_nos dijo el mayordomo con su voz cortes, Lucy parecía querer dar saltitos y yo solo fruncí el ceño, era un poco raro, pero que se puede hacer, el mayordomo solo nos dio un simple __**"síganme" **__y así hicimos, entramos a la mansión y nos condujo por un pasillos hasta que llegamos a una habitación, al momento de abrir la puerta pudimos ver un gran cuarto que tenía también una gran cama, una mesa y unos sillones y mas al fondo una puerta que suponía que era la del baño, pero lo que más me dejo fascinado era la gran cama de edredones rojos y muchas pero muchas almohadas._

_-_En esta habitación dormirán ambos-_y con solo pensar en que dormiría en la misma cama de Lucy se me puso la cara de los mil colores y al parecer Lucy también pensaba lo mismo, aunque ya era normal que yo durmiera junto a Lucy en la misma cama, pero esta era una situación diferente ya que desde que me di cuenta de estos sentimientos ya no pensaba casi como antes, el dichoso mayordomo nos hizo pasar y dejo unos de nuestros equipajes cerró la puerta detrás de si, me acerque a uno de los sillones y me acomode, al parecer Lucy tardo unos segundos más en reaccionar._

-Natsu me voy a bañar-_me dijo un poco…nerviosa?-_no quiero que quemes nada-_y después de eso agarro una de las toallas que se encontraban junto a la cama y se dirigió a una puerta que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación._

_Lo único que pude escuchar fue el sonido del agua caer y su delicioso aroma a vainilla que se iba perdiendo con el correr del agua, a veces deseaba no poder tener este gran olfato ya que el aroma de Lucy aparte de ser muy atrayente me era muy adictivo y daba ganas de comérsela entera tal cual una galleta, tan perdido está en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en el momento en el que Lucy salía de la ducha con una tolla encima que se dirigía a la puerta donde estaban nuestro equipaje, y vi que se llevo unas ropas, después de un rato salió de la ducha con un gran camisón que le cubría todo el cuerpo hasta el muslo, era yo o hacía mucho calor, ella se dirigió a la gran cama y se recostó._

_Me pare del sillón y me dirigí al baño no sin antes coger otra toalla que estaba al costado de la cama._

**_Pov Lucy_**

_Entre a la ducha no sin antes decirle a Natsu que no hiciera ninguna travesura o quemara algo, entre y deje que el agua se llevara toda esa suciedad que había ganado en la pelea de hace poco, cerré el grifo y me dispuse a cercarme, me iba a poner la ropa cuando-_maldición-_masculle me había olvidado el equipaje en la tienda de campaña, pero luego caí en cuneta de que el mayordomo las había dejado al costado de la puerta. Salí lo mas sigilosamente posible del baño con una toalla enrollándome mi cuerpo y me dirigí a los equipajes creo que hice un poco de ruido porque Natsu me observo, yo segui buscando en mi ropa, opte por un camisón rosa largo y unos bóxers. Me dirigí sigilosamente devuelta al baño y me dispuse a cambiarme, cuando Sali vi como Natsu me observaba penetrantemente con esos ojos olivas, solo lo obvie y me dispuse a acostarme en la gran cama, pero antes vi a Natsu que agarro una toalla y se metía en el baño. No podía dormir la cama era muy grande entonces me puse a pensar, después de unos minutos vi como Natsu salía del baño solo con la toalla alresedor de su cintura, dios que hombre tenia su pecho bien marcado y esos mechones rosas que goteaban, note como mi cara se ponía roja como un tomate y me di la vuelta dando la espalda a Natsu, escuche que rebuscaba unas cosas y otra ves se dirigía al baño, unos dos minutos después salió con un pantalones un poco mas cortos y el pecho descubierto, sentí que se sento al otro lado de la cama y se recostó._

_-_Buenas noches-_me dijo con la voz un poco cansada_

_-_Buenas noches- _respondí en murmullo casi audible, y caí en un profundo sueño el cual era protagonizado por un chico de cabellos rosas._

_Desperté en la mañana por los rayos de sol que se filtraban por una ventana, me iba dar la vuelta para estirarme pero algo me lo impidió, diré alguien, el brazo de Natsu se encontraba abrazando mi cintura además que mi camisón mediante la noche parece que se subió mostrando mas de lo que debería, ante esto se me puso la cara de colores._

_-_Na-Natsu de-despierta

_-_Un rato mas Lucee…-_me puse a mover para que me dejara de abrazar per fue imposible el era mas fuerte que yo._

_-_Natsu despierta- _me consentre y lo dije de manera calmada_

_-_hmpt…-_ok me estaba desesperando_

_-_Natsu despierta-_dije un poco mas alto_

_-_No-_parecía un niño y la paciencia no era mucha_

_-_Levantaa-_le di un pequeño golpe y con su otro brazo me abrazo a la altura de mis pech…_

_-_¡LEVANTA DIJE!-_creo que me sobrepase porque despertó y salía casi saltando de la cama pero quien le dijo que agarrara mis pechos_

_-_¡Hayyy!- _y alzo una mano de saludo como si fuera un soldado y creo que se di cuenta de cómo dormimos y pude ver como su cara se ponía de mil colores_

-_toctoc- sonó la puerta-_ señores el amo me ha comunicado que en el medio día les dará su recompensa

_-_es-esta bien-_dije un poco avergonzada por lo anterior sucedido_

_Natsu me miro aun con la cara sonrojado, por lo pasado minutos antes. Solo lo observe por unos segundos, me levante de la cama ya sin sentir ese peso encima y saque mi traje de siempre y me dirigí al baño, me dispuse a cambiarme._

**_Pov Natsu_**

_Me desperté por el grito que hizo Lucy y al darme cuenta de mi posición me sonroje. Luego el mayordomo nos dijo sobre la recompensa, Lucy me observo y s fue hacia su equipaje recogió sus cosas y se fue al baño seguramente a cambiarse._

_-_Bff-_ suspire también me puse a cambiarme en el dormitorio, pues sabía que Lucy se iba a demorar ._

_-_Puedo pasar-_dijo el mayordomo desde la puerta._

_-_Si-_dije_

_-_Mi señor ha dicho que el desayuno está listo, puede bajar al gran salón-_me dijo el mayordomo retirándose._

_La verdad tenía mucha hambre así que solo lo le avise a Lucy que iría a comer y sali corriendo donde el mayordomo quien me condujo al gran salón._

**Pov Lucy**

_Solo escuche a Natsu quien me dijo cosas de comer y el gran salón, yo solo asentí. Salí del baño pero sin antes guardar mi ropa en el equipaje y me dispuse a salir en busca del gran salón. Caminaba entre pasillos y pude observar que la mansión era inmensa y también muy fácil dónde perderse, pero no era tan grande como la mansión Hertafilia. Seguía caminando sin saber por dónde ir y con la esperanza de que alguien me enseñara el gran salón. Pase por un pasillo muy lindo, sus paredes están decoradas con pequeñas flores y cuadros, al final del pasillo había una gran puerta de vidrio, me dirigí hay y cuando pase por la puerta vi plantas de varios tipos de colores y olores, era hermoso._

_-_No pensé que viniera la flor mas linda del jardín-_me exalte ante esa voz seria y un poco coqueta, me voltee lentamente encontrándome con kachino._

_-_Ahh- _suspire- _pensé que eras otra persona-_ dando una pequeña sonrisa de alivio._

_Observe que se acerco lenta y peligrosamente, solo dividía nuestros cuerpos unos cuantos centímetros, sentí como su mano me toco suavemente la mejilla, solo me quede de piedra y temblé ante su tacto_

_-_Que pena que tu aroma le pertenezca a otro-_sonrió de medio lado-_pero…-_y se fue sin más que decir, yo aun seguía helada por lo que dijo._

_Sali del lugar sin darme cuenta y doble en una esquina donde encontré a Natsu devorando todo a su alrededor._

**Pov Natsu**

_Ya habíamos llegado al gran salón donde había un gran festín de todo tipo de comida, estuve comiendo __**(naa devorando todo lo que olía bien XD) **__luego cay en cuenta de que Lucy se estaba demorando demasiado, estaba dispuesto a levantarme e ir a buscarla, pero luego sentí su olor cerca, me volvi a sentar y cuando la vi aparecer por la puerta del gran salón, su olor se mesclaba con… la de ese niñato, me enfurecí y solo pude soltar un gruñido… enserio como odia los celos de dragón, creo que Lucy se di cuenta porque salía de su ensoñación._

_Paso el medio día y el mayordomo se acerca y nos dijo que vallamos a la oficina de su "amo", Lucy lo siguió y yo me dispuse a seguirla. Cuando llegamos a la oficina, el se encontraba de pie, a su costado estaban las bolsas con el dinero de la recompensa y una caja._

_-_Veo que han completado la misión en menos de dos días-_dijo kachino con una péqueña sonrisa_

_-_Si -_dije de manera dura_\- esperamos la recompensa-_ creo que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de la manera como dije estas palabras._

-No se preocupen-_dijo el-_ ya estamos a punto de entregarles

-Hmp-_dije un poco desesperado solo quería recibir la recompensa e irme con Lucy, este hombre me da la mala espina_

_-_Bueno aquí esta los 4 millones de jewels-_suspiro-_y esta es la caja donde se encuentra la llave celestiales de _Mirahenko _**(naa mira: espejo, henko: cambio).**

**-**Y el regalo sorpresa-_ dijo Lucy inocentemente, ok se parece muy kawai la manera en que lo dijo._

**-**Está bien-_dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras entraban unos cuatro hombres muy bien armados-_ señorita Lucy le daré la oportunidad de unirse a una de las familias más prestigiosas de todo Fiore, usted también ya lo a sido como la única descendiente de la familia Hertafilia- _ok esto no suena nada bien._

**_-_**Pe- pero que está diciendo-_ respondió asustada Lucy_

**_-_**Lo que usted está pensando-_ suspiro-_ le estoy dando la oportunidad de que se case conmigo.

**_-_**Yo no quiero casarme con usted, yo quiero casarme por amor

**_-_**Por lo visto sabia que sería difícil acerté cambiar de opinión… pero-_hizo uno aplauso y los hombres que se encontraban detrás nuestro empezaron a caminar peligrosamente hacia nosotros- _no me das otra opción.

_Lo siguiente que vi me dejo sin habla, agarraron a Lucy por ambos brazos y la jalaron cerca de Kachino, yo intente golpearlos pero ellos fueron mas rapidos y me dieron un fuerte golpe en la espalda haciendo caer de rodillas en el suelo._

_-_Suéltenla-_ dije en un susurro pero audible, el solo sonrió_

_-_Porque debería hacerte caso-_ me desespere._

-Suéltala no te metas con Fairy Tail-_dije un poco más adormilado_

_Y lo ultimo que vi fue su estúpida sonrisa y a Lucy siendo sujetada por esos tipos mientras lloraba._

_Yyy que les pareció?_

_¿Qué pasara con Lucy?¿Que intenta hacer kachino?¿Natsu podrá defenderla? Esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo __**(sono a propaganda de televisión XD)**_

**_Reviews?_**


	6. Fairy Tail unido

Holaaa y aquí va el sexto capitulo de mi finc espero que les guste

Lo siento por la demora pero otra vez me vino el bloqueo y también le agradesco a mi hermana que me ha estado apoyando mucho en la historia :D y sin mas antes de comenzar aclaro los personajes son de Hiro Mashima-Trolll pero la trama es míaa

-(interrupciones mías jejeje xD)

-"pensamientos de personajes"

-diálogos de personajes

*acciones personajes*

**Fairy Tail Unido**

-_Natsuu- escuche una voz en la oscuridad en la que me encontraba_

_-¿Quién es?_

_-Natsu-otra vez esa voz_

_-¿Quien eres?_

_-Acaso no me recuerdas- esa voz parecía que… lloraba?_

_Al frente de mi apareció una mujer con el pelo hasta la cintura y un vestido blanco_

_-¿Luce?_

_-¡Me olvidaste!- grito con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-No yo no lo hice_

_-¡Si lo hiciste… te odio!_

_No Lucy por favor yo no haría eso_

_-Lo hiciste- su rostro mostraba furia- ¡Lo hiciste!_

_Desperté en un bosque desolado, me dolía demasiado la cabeza me incorpore y caí de nuevo de rodillas_

_-_Pero que…- _sentí que no tenia magia – _maldición – _me drenaron la magia, empecé a olfatear el aire, este bosque me parecía conocido, pero claro es el bosque de Magonolia._

_Me puse de pie e intente como pude caminar hacia la ciudad de Magnolia para ir al gremio._

**_Pov Erza_**

_Sali del tren con mi pequeño equipaje __**(ok no tan pequeño)**__ y me dirigi hacia el gremio cuando estaba por unos bou levares de la ciudad vi mi tienda favorita de pasteles y me adentre a comer mi delicioso pastel de fresas, cuando termine me dirigí hacia el gremio no sin antes comprar una o tres cajas de pasteles, estaba pasando por unos callejones de Magnolia y vi algo que me llamo la atención._

_-_Hola- _dijo un joven que se encontraba detrás de una esquina del callejón, salió de hay mostrnado quien era, creo que no basta decir que se me cayeron mis cajas de pasteles por la sorpresa._

_-_Que haces aquí- _dije intentando controlar mi respiración, siempre cuando me encuentro con el me pongo muy nerviosa y luego empiezo a recordar lo que paso esa vez en la playa, "ese casi beso"_

_-_Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo Erza- _si era el y se encontraba con el traje se Mystugan y sus bastones en la espalda._

_-_De que deseas habar conmigo Jerall, acaso no ibas a estar lejos de Magnolia… y de mi- _dije haciendo que mi flequillo callera y tapara mis ojos._

_-_Esto es algo mucho mas importante-_ decidi hacerle caso e hice que me siga hacia un lugar en el cual nadie escucharía lo que el me diría._

\\(°-°)/\\(°-°)/\\(°-°)/

_Entre al gremio muy pensativo y un poco asustada por lo que me dijo Jerall pero luego me sonroje de muy sobre manera._

**_Flash back_**

-_por eso necesito que la protejas- me dijo_

_-esta bien pero porque a mi y no a el maestro._

_-porque tu eres a la única en quien confio- me dijo acercándose y acorralándome contra la pared y el, nuestro rostros estaban muy cerca, el acerco su mano a mi mejilla y estaba a punto de…_

_-Miauu- dijo un gato __**(era necesario ~(°-°)~)**__, el se alejo rápidamente de mi_

_-Espero que la cuides bien y tu también Erza…- y se fue desapareciendo entre las sombras_

_**Fin Flash back**_

_-_Erza… te pasa algo- _era Mirajane- _estas muy roja, acaso estas enferma… o tal vez…- _me dijo con esa sonrisa picara_

_-_Eee… no nada- _intente hacerme la que sabia nada, luego recordé lo que me dijo Jerall, me puse seria- _Mira

_-_Que pasa Erza

_-¿_Ya llegaron Natsu y Lucy?

_-_No aun no...- _dijo poniéndose un dedo en el mentón de forma pensativa-_ Debieron de llegar esta mañana de su misión.

_-_Qué raro- _dije_

_Lo siguiente que escuche fue que la puerta del gremio se abrió con fuerza, y pudimos observar a Natsu con muchos magullones y barro por toda su ropa_

_-_Lu…cy-_ después de esas palabras el callo inconsciente_

_-_Llamen a Wendy y a Porliuska, Gajeel y Gray lleven a Natsu a la enfermería- _dijo el maestro desde la planta de arriba, se veía un poco molesto_

_-¿_Donde está Lu-chan?- _dijo Levy al lado donde se encontraba Natsu inconsciente_

_-_Ya escucharon lleven a Natsu a la enfermería… ¡YA!-dije enfadada esto me esta oliendo mal.

**Pov Natsu**

_Desperté en lo que parece ser la camilla del gremio, me sentía aun con poca magia._

_-_Veo que por fin despiertas- _dijo una cabellera rosada- _mocoso te la has pasado durmiendo por tres días- _ mire bien y era Porliuska y atrás de ella se encontraba Wendy._

_-¿_Hola Natsu-san? ¿Cómo te encuentras?- _me dijo con una sonrisa._

_-_Un poco bien- _dije frotándome la cabeza-_ espera – _pensé un poco lo que dijo Porliuska - ¡_¡TRES DIAAASS!

_-_Si mocoso tres días y dos noches… y ahora cállate, aun no has recuperado toda tu magia

_-_Pe-pero donde esta Lucy- _dije más preocupado_

-Eso deberías saberlo tu- _dijo el maestro entrando por la puerta de la enfermería con Erza_

-Bueno Macarov yo ya termine mi trabajo me puedo retirar… odio estar con muchos humanos

-Gracias Porliuska-san por habernos ayudado una ves mas - _dijo el viejo_

-hmtp- _y con eso se fue_

-Natsu- _dijo Erza- _donde esta Lucy

-Eso no importa hay que ir a rescatarla

-Espera que tu magia se recupere por completo

-No… ¡NO! Tengo que salir de aquí e ir a buscarla- _dije decidido-_ o sino ella…

-Ella que Natsu- _me dijo Erza con un tono de voz molesto, tengo miedo a que le pase algo._

-ella… se casara- _dije no soportándolo más y votando algunas lagrimas_

_Sentí que Erza me miraba y se sorprendió, me toco el hombro_

_-_Se lo que sientes por ella-_me dijo haciéndome sonrojar un poco- _por eso te ayudaremos… porque somos Fairy Tail, y porque además somos una familia

_-_Muy bien dicho Erza- _dijo el maestro que se había mantenido callado todo el rato-_ nadie se mete con Fairy Tail y mucho menos con una de mis hijas

_-_Y entonces que estamos esperando- _fue una voz que vino de la puerta-_ vamos a recatar a Lucy- _dijo de nuevo-_ que estas esperando cerbro de lava deja de llorar y levántate de esa cama

_-_Yo también ayudare Natsu-san- _dijo Wendy quien me estaba intentando curar_

_-_Aye- _dijo Happy desde la puerta_

_-_No dejare que Wendy vaya sola a un lugar peligroso- _también estaba Charle_

_Me seque las lagrimas_

_-_Gracias chicos- _dije feliz- _entonces que estamos esperando, ¡vamos a partear unos traseros y rescatar a Lucy!

_-_¡SI! –_dijeron todos los que se encontraban en la enfermería_

_-_Esperen- _dijo Erza- _donde queda el lugar donde raptaron a Lucy

_-_Queda a las afueras del bosque de Black Moon en una mansión- _dije fríamente encendiendo mis puños_

\\(°-°)/\\(°-°)/\\(°-°)/

**Lucy pov**

_Despues de ver como se llevaron a Natsu inconsciente, Kachino me jalo y me llevo a una habitación, al entrar a la habitación había una gran cama roja y velas, me asuste mucho. Me tiro contra la cama y se puso encima mío._

_-_No sabes cuánto te he visto desde que viniste, solo quiero que seas mía- _él quería besarme pero yo no se lo permitia._

_-_Su-suéltame- _empecé a decir en susurros, ya que no poda ni hablar- _po-por favor te lo pido- _solo en mi cabeza aparecían las imágenes de Natsu sonriéndome, también en la vez que me tomo la mano por primera vez; sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar-_ porfavor…_ susurre._

_Al parecer el dejo de intentar de besarme y se sentó en la cama_

_-_Tienes razón… tengo todo el tiempo suficiente para hacerte mía y besarte las veces que quisiera-_ me dijo levantándose, pero se acerco de nuevo hacia mi peligrosamente, pensé que me volvería a intentar besar, pero tal como se acerco se alejo- _pero por ahora hasta la fecha del matrimonio estas serán mías-_ dijo enseñándome mis llaves._

_-_No… no le hagas daño porfavor-_ le suplique._

_-_No les hare nada, te las regresares cundo todo tu cuerpo me acepte- _di una sonrisa maliciosa – _se que todos los magos celestiales cuidan a sus espiritas… pero tu eres diferente- _me dijo, y empezó a guardar las llaves en sus bolsillos- _por ahora te quedaras en este cuarto, la boda será en tres días, te atenderán todas las sirvientas, pero no podrás salir de la mansión hasta que nos casemos… o sino tu querido amigo pelirosa sufrirá las consecuencias.

_-_Natsu… dejalo en paz no te ha hecho nada- _le grite molesta_

_-_Eso ya lo veremos- _Y con eso se fue cerrando la puerta._

_Me sentía mal…Natsu no sé donde estaría y yo me tenía que casar con alguien que no conocía y lo peor a la fuerza y sin amor, no sabia que hacer; si intentaba escapar que cosas le haría a Natsu._

_*toc toc*-tocaron la puerta- ¿_señorita podemos pasar? –_dijeron desde el otro lado_

_-_ E- e si claro pueden pasar- _dije temerosa._

\- Señorita el joven amo nos ha mandad estas prendas y utensilios ara su estadía en la mansión hasta el dia de su boda- _me dijo una mujer un poco avanzada de edad._

_-_Y esto es para su cama… señorita- _me dijo otra chica más joven de pelo morado, entregándome unas sabanas._

_-_Eto- gracias- _dije mostrando una pequeña sonrisa- ¿_como se llaman?

_-_Yo me llamo Kae- _dijo la anciana-_ y ella es Sumire – _dijo señalando a la chica mas joven quien solo agacho la cabeza en forma de reverencia_

_-_Yo soy Lucy- _también dije agachando la cabeza._

_-_No no señorita no haga eso- _ me dijo la anciana haciendo que levantara la cabeza- _Nosotras somos sus sirvientas encargadas por el amo.

_-_mmm esta bien- _dije mostrando una sonrisa_

_-_Señorita por lo visto usted no tiene ropa- _yo solo asentí-_ por eso el amo nos ha entregado estos vestidos para usted- _dijo la chica de pelo morado, creo que se llamaba Sumise._

_-_Con todo esto nos retiramos señorita- _dijo la señora Kae._

_Cuando cerraron la puerta después de irse, agarre unos de los vestidos y toallas cerca de mi cama, con esto me dirigí hacia el baño. Me sentía demasiado tensa por lo pasado con Natsu… Natsu. Aunque no lo paresca seguía muy preocupada. Me meti en la ducha y me dispuse a bañarme._

**Natsu Pov**

-Por aquí debe de estar- _dije mientras seguía el olor de Lucy que se hacia un poco mas fuerte, después de haber salido del gremio habías ido a buscar el primer boleto a black moon, aunque intente no marearme en el tren me fue imposible lo cual termino con Erza me golpeo y quede inconsciente. Me desperté en el piso de la estación, me intentaba para cuando sentí el olor de Lucy lo cual sin darme cuenta ya lo estaba siguiendo y al parecer los demás también._

_-_Natsuu no deberías correr tan rápido mis alas no dan para mas- _decía mi peludo amigo mientras se desplomaba a un costado._

_-_Tienes razón Natsu-san el olor de Lucy se hace mas fuerte…-_dijo Wendy mientras también olfateaba el aire-_pero hay algo malo- _dijo cambiando su semblante a serio- _se acerco una tormento y eso causara que el olor de Lucy se pierda o nos guie a otra parte.

_-_Entonces yo creo que deberíamos acampar aquí hasta mañana, ya que como tu has dicho Natsu ella esta muy cerca y mañana la podemos buscar por todo este lugar- _dijo Erza de una manera fría _

_Y haci todos empezaron a abrir sus campamentos de dormir __**(Erza y Wendy) **__mientras que los otros dormían en sacos._

\\(°-°)/\\(°-°)/\\(°-°)/

Me desperté todo sudoroso buscando a Lucy con la mirada, la encontré dormida a mi costado con las frazadas a sus costados, que bueno que todo fue un sueño, se veía tan hermosa con la luz de la luna iluminando su pelo, no lo evite y la abrace por la cintura, ella ante tal movimiento se despertó

-Mmmm ¿Qué pasa Natsu?...- _dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándome a los ojos _

_-_Solamente no te me dejes…- _dije abrazandola_

_-_Claro nunca mas te volveré a dejar… ahora duerme- _estaba a punto de dormirme cuando_

_-_¡NATSUU!- _deserte de golpe cuando ya no pude sentir mas a Lucy en mis brazos. Ya no me encontraba en esa cama tan suave de ella, ni con su delicioso aroma, solo estaba en ese horrible cuarto oscuro escuchando los gritos de mi amada._

_-_¡LUCYY! Donde estas.

_-_¡NATSUU!- _otra vez me encontraba en esa oficina lujosa, y adelante mio se encontraba Lucy quien era sujetada por un rubio quien la intentaba besar._

_-¡_TUUU!- _cuando estaba dispuesto a levantareme y correr; otra vez me encontraba en ese bosque con lagrimas en mi rostro y mi sacho echo cenizas._

Solo era un sueño

\\(°-°)/\\(°-°)/\\(°-°)/

Y que les pareció, espero que les guste

¿reviews?


	7. ¿Nuevos enemigo? ¡Black Histori!

Lo siento si no pude actualizar, me falto la inspiración… pero ya regreso de nuevo, me gustaría que me apoyaran con sus reviews por que aunque no lo crean anima mucho a continuar.

Bueno no entretengo mas continúen la historia, aclaro los personajes son de el MAYOR TROLL DE MUNDO HIRO MASHIMA.

PSD: Me siento spoileada en el manga los que lo lean lo entenderán T.T

* * *

-(interrupciones mías jejeje xD)

**-"pensamientos de personajes"**

-diálogos de personajes

*acciones personajes*

* * *

**¿Nuevos enemigo? ¡Black Histori!**

**Pov Erza**

_Me desperté por los gritos de Natsu y al parecer Wendy quien también estaba a mi costado durmiendo cómodamente también se despertó, salimos yo y Wendy de la tienda y lo que encontramos fue algo que me partió mucho el corazón, Natsu se encontraba llorando y abrazando a Gray._

_-_Ya Natsu tranquilo… nada le va a pasar a Lucy- _Dijo Gray mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a Natsu_

_-_¿Q-q-que le pasa a Natsu?- _pregunte_

_Gray se dio la vuelta con un respingo me observo e inmediatamente soltó a Natsu, quien choco contra el piso- _Er-Erza _–se paro y me miro- _al parecer Natsu a tenido un mal sueño-_ dijo secamente._

_-¡_Pero que mierda te pasa!- _dijo Natsu quien ya no lloraba y votaba fuego por la boca._

_\- _¡QUUEE! Yo no te e hecho nada- _Dijo Gray mientras chocaba frente con Natsu- _yo no fui el que se despertó como una nenita y se puso a abrazarme, afeminado- _ante lo dicho Natsu otra vez bajo los puños y desapareció el fuego, otra vez parecía que iba a llorar, Gray se di cuenta- _Oe no me digas que te vas a poner a llorar de nuevo por Lucy, cabeza de carbón- _y otra vez empezaron a pelear._

_Me da gusto que Gray intente hacer reir a Natsu para que se olvide por ahora de Lucy, pero esto ya se estaba pasando de a raya, toda la parte que estaba alrededor del campamento empezó a quemarse y algunos que otros árboles tenían pedazos de hielo incrustados._

_-_¡SE ESTAN PELEANDO!- _ellos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia_

_-_¡NO!

_-¡_ENTONCES QUE HACEN DESTRUYEN PARTE DEL BOSQUE CUANDO DE BERIAN DE DORMIR! –_ ellos corrieron rápidamente en sus sacos y se metieron dentro- _Eso esperaba ver- _dije mientras que otra ves me dirigía a mi tienda con Wendy siguiéndome- _espero que estés bien Natsu…- _dije en un susurro, Wendy agacho la cabeza_

_-_Natsu-san… Lucy-san – _y haci otra vez nos echamos a dormir intentado conciliar el sueño._

~(*w*)~~(*w*)~~(*w*)~

**Pov Natsu**

No había podido dormir desde que había tenido ese sueño, no sé cómo me había despertado y me puse a llorar llamando a Lucy, hasta que Gray se despertó se me acerco y me abrazo, me empezó a susurrar que Lucy estaría bien y que no dejaría que le hagan daño, yo solo pensaba en ese sueño y como me arrebataban a _Mi Lucy_, hasta que escuchamos como Erza nos llamaba, luego empecé a discutir con Gray, y al final Erza se molesto y nos mando a dormir, aunque apreciaban hacer todo esto por olvidar a Lucy, yo no podía, y haci me quede todo lo que quedaba de la noche pensando como recuperar a Lucy de nuevo.

-Despierten, ya es de día tenemos que ir a buscar a Lucy- _dijo Erza mientras estaba parada enfrente del saco de dormir, me levante y empecé a olfatear intentando encontrar el olor de Lucy._

_-_Mierda…-_masculle-_ la lluvia a logrado borrar el olor de Lucy, pero ella debe de estar por aquí- _dije mientras intentaba encontrar el mas minimo olor de Lucy_

_-_Tal vez si yo vuelo con Charle podamos ver la mansión Natsu- _dijo mi felino amigo._

_-_Claro Happy ve y luego avísanos si ves algo … yo seguiré intentando rastrear su olor

_Me puse a buscar pero no encontraba nada_

_-¡_Natsuuuuu!- _grito happy mientras venia volando a toda velocidad- _yo y Charle encontramos unos campos al parecer algo quemados

_-_Si ese debe de ser el lugar donde hicimos la misión … llévanos hay happy

_-¡aye!_

-Si vamos- _dijo la peliroja – _mph Wendy vienes?

-Eh-h si ya voy… solo que me siento observada- _dijo mirando a su alrededor sospechosamente_

_-_Creo que solo es tu imaginación- _no creo que alguien nos este vigilando- _vamos Wendy son cosas de tu imaginación

* * *

**Pov normal**

-Señor hemos encontrado movimiento a los alrededores del bosque- _dijo un hombre encapuchado_

-Mmhp- _dijo un tipo quien miraba porun gran ventanal dándole la espalda al hombre encapuchado, todo el salón estaba oscuro-_ que tipo de movimientos

-Al parecer son magos de algún gremio

-¿Cuántos son?- _Dijo el hombre fríamente_

_-_Según hemos confirmado dos mujeres una peliazul y una pelirroja, dos gatos con alas y dos chicos, un pelinegro y un…-_dijo un poco dudoso de seguiro no_

_-_y un que mas?...

_-_U- un pelirosa señor- _al decir esto el hombre que se encontraba mirando el ventanal dio un rápido movimiento y partió la mesa que tenia con sus puños._

_-_Suelten a los sabuesos de BlackHistori

_-_Pe-pero señor los de BlackHistori los mataran

_-_No quiero nada de peros ve y diles que eliminen a todos los que vean… o sino- _dijo mostrando un circulo que emitía una luz morada_

_-_S- si señor- _el encapuchado salió corriendo del lugar dejando la puerta entreabierta, dejando entrar un poco de luz_

_-_Haci que… has venido a rescatar a tu noviecita… Natsu Draggnel- _dijo terroríficamente dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa y un mechón de pelo rubio iluminado por la luz que se filtraba por la puerta_

**Pov Lucy**

_Me desperté en esa gran cama, que comodo se sentía, esperen como llegue aquí y además porque estoy vestida, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en la bañera echada pensando en Natsu_

_-_Señorita…- _dijo entrando la anciana del otro dia- _ya despertó… deseo presentrale al reemplazo de Sumise- _dijo dejando pasar a una sirvienta de pelo corto y rosa- _ ella es Virginia

_-_Buenos dias princesa- _dijo mostrando una reverencia- _yo soy su nueva sirvienta personal

_No me podía mover de donde estaba acaso ella es…_

_-_Bueno las dejo para que se conozcan bien- _y después de esto Kae desapareciendo y cerrando la puerta_

_-_Princesa lamento llegar tarde ¿me castigara?

_-_Pero si eres tu Virgo- _dije levantándome rápidamente de la cama y corriendo a abrazarla_

_-_¿Esto merece castigo?- _dijo yo solo me separe y la mire, me di cuenta de algo_

_-_Virgo ¿Dónde están tus cadenas?-_ ella agacho la cabeza_

_-_Princesa algo está sucediendo a los espíritus celestiales, no pueden invocarse a sí mismos, al parecer el portal del mundo espiritual y el mundo de los humanos a sido sellado, según el Rey Espíritu y Loke dicen que esto pasa porque la llaves se encuentran en un lugar anti magia-celestial –_dijo virgo muy calmadamente_

_-_Pe-pero eso no explica tus cadenas

_-_Lo que pasa princesa, es que nosotros ideamos un plan… ya que Acuarius dijo que sentía un presentimiento de que algo malo le estaba pasando y cuando vinimos a buscarla no pudimos cruzar el portal, Loke empezó a buscar en el sello alguna abertura y la encontró, por lo cual con el poder de todos los espíritus estoy aquí, pero a consecuencia de eso solo soy una humana normal, por eso no tengo mis cadenas.

_-_Eso significa que no podemos escapar de aquí con tu magia.

_-_No princesa lo siento mucho ¿me castigara?

-Pero Virgo por dónde has aparecido y como te has integrado con las sirvientas.

-Cuando los espíritus utilizaron su magia aparecí en unos calabozos anti magia por lo que pude ver, la anciana que vino me encontró hay y me llevo contigo.

-mhp- _no puedo creer todo lo que esta pasando primero Natsu y luego el mundo de los espiritus y ahora también la perdida de poderes de Virgo y los calabozos anti magia, creo que será difícil escapar de este lugar por mi propia cuenta._

_-_Señorita puedo pasar-_dijo alguien tocando desde afuera de la puerta_

_-_Si

_-_Aquí le traigo el desayuno- _dijo Kae dejando una bandeja encima de la mesa de centro- _a y también vine a cambiarle sus sabanas, Virginia ayúdame por favor

_Virgo se paro y se puso a ordenar las cosas en el cuarto, me pare para no poder estorbar y me senté en una silla cerca a la mesa. Me puse a comer lo que me había traído Kae. Despues de media hora en la que Virgo y Kae estuviron limpiando_

_-_Señorita con esto nos retiramos- _Virgo me guiño un ojo y yo le devolví con una sonrisa, siempre será una gran amiga._

_Me vestí con la ropa de hoy, por lo que he escuchado de las sirvientas, en la parte de atrás de "mi cuarto" hay un jardín, espero encontrarlo, quisiera despejar mi mente de este horrible lugar._

* * *

**Pov Normal (con Natsu y los chicos)**

-Debemos de esta cerca- _dijo el pelirosa-_ ciento su olor

\- Pues no llegaras mas lejos- _dijo un chico que se ocultaba por las sombras, detrás de el había otras tres sombras_

_-_ TU! QUIEN ERES-_ dijo la Scarlet enojada_

_-_Oww esa no es manera de hablar a tu superior- _dijo una de las sombras, era una chica, dejando sacar una sonrisa y iluminada por la pequeña luz, en su hombro al parecer llevaba un bulto_

_-_LARGUENSE DE NUESTRO CAMINO O SINO LES IRA MUY MAL- _dijo el emo vengador (XD los que siguen el manga lo entenderán)_

_-_Ohh que nos haras- _dijo la otra sombra, al parecer su voz era la de un chico_

_-_Por favor no queremos lastimar a nadie- _dijo la pequeña peliazul_

_-_Pero que linda niña- _dijo otra chica dejando mostrar su figura_

_Era una mujer de pelo verde, con ojos al parecer rojos, llevaba unas botas negras, un top negro y un pantalón marron, estaba cubierta por una capa negra._

_-_Ay Yasha pero como le vas a decir linda a esa niña, por favor Dashi es mas lindo que ella- _dijo otra chica peli banca dejándose mostrar, tenia los ojos amarillos, un enterizo negro, guantes blancos, botas blancas y una capa blanca; en su hombro llevaba un exced (no se si haci se escribía) gris que tenia ojos azules_

_-_Puedes dejar de hacer ruido Eita- _dijo saliendo la otra sombra que era un chico de estatura alta, pelo negro, ojos verdes (no iguales al de Natsu…los de Natsu son mas bonitos) pantalón morado, una musculera marron y tenia muchas pulseras de metal, también traía unas botas de cuero pero en la superficie tenia incrustaciones de metal._

_-_Jaa… quien habla el hombre de los metales- _dijo la chica llamada Eita_

_-_Eita, Kental… dejen de pelear- _dijo el ultimo chico quien era de la misma estatura que Kental, pelo negro, ojos rojos, botas negras pantalón holgdo negro y polera morada- _asi que ustedes son los de Fairy Tail… tu debes de ser Natsu Dragnel- _dijo señalando al pelirosa_

_-_Si soy el… pero yo a ti no te conozco

_-_No te preocupes, no bastara con cnocerme… porque será el ultimo hombre con el que te topes, nuestra misión es eliminar a los de Fairy Tail y también a los que interfieran en los planes de nuestro amo… Nosotros somos BlackHistori, y yo soy el líder de este grupo Kaito- _dijo el chico peli negro mintras que sus "compañeros" lo miraban con una sonrisa_

_-_Nos han dicho que Fairy Tail es fuerte…pero no creo que puedan superar nuestro poder

_-_Eso lo veremos- _dijo la Scarlet mientras se transformaba con su armadura del purgatorio- _Natsu tu andabe por su líder, Gray tu por esa chica de blanco y Wendy por la chica de pelo verde… yo ire por ese de metal- _dijo mientras que su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, sus compañeros empezaron a atacar a los enemigos __**"tengo que ir a rescatar a Lucy…sino"**__ pero aguien interrumpió sus pesamientos_

_-_Que esperas rojita acaso te vas a quedar parada como una nena- _dijo Kental (yo que tu no hubiera dicho eso ¡AQUÍ VA A ARDER TROYA!) mientras cogía todas sus piezas de metal y las transformaba en una gran espada negra_

_La Scarlet lo miro con una mirada asesina (yo que tu Kental me orino en los pantalones) se acerco lentamente hacia a el y lo agarro por el cuello_

_-_¡ Que has dicho!

_-_Lo que escuchaste rojita- _dijo mientras daba una sonrisa_

_La Scarlet lo lanzo contra un árbol y se fue rápidamente hacia el con su espada, estaba a punto de lanzarle un ataque mortal cuando…_

_-_No crees que te lo pondré muy fácil rojita- _dijo el chico mientras bloqueaba con su espada el ataque de la Scarlet_

_-_Eso es lo que estaba pensando-_ dijo Erza mientras daba una sonrisa_

_Continuaaa…_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, apartir de ahor empezare a actualizar mas seguido, pero primero que terminen mis exámenes T.T

_Reviews?_


	8. No se que poner XD

_Aquí otro capitulo espero que les guste _

_Y gracias por las mas de 1500 leidas_

_Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-Maximo Troll del mundo y creador de celulares la historia es de mi loca cabeza XD(los que leen el manga me entenderán)_

_"__jajaja lo que digas"- _conciencia

**No se me ocurre nada**

**Pov Natsu**

_Tengo que encontrarle el punto débil a este tipo… y ahora, Lucy esta demasiado cerca y no puede dejar que nadie interumpa mi reencuentro con ella… "desesperado"… yo no estoy desesperado "aja" pero yo solo quiero saber que este bien "Natsu… amigo mio soy tu conciencia a mi no me engañas" esta bien est-_

_-_Que haces idiota, porque no peleas- _dijo el chico que se encontraba enfrente de mi, si mal no recuerdo creo que se llama Kaito-_ acaso estas pensado en tu novia…

_-_Lu-Lucy no es mi novia- _respondi rápidamente "eso quisieras" cállate_

_Al momento de responer, recibi un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, lo cual me hizo arrodillarme de dolor_

_-_Pense que el gran Salamader era uno de los mas fuertes de Fairy Tail, pero mira con lo que me encuentro… un debilucho mas… y espera también enamorado- _dijo mientras se reia_

-Cuida tus palabras- _dije enfadado y poniéndome de pie- _Karyū no Kōen- _dije creando una bola de fuego y lanzándosela a Kaito, el en un rápido movimiento esquiva el ataque_

_-_Deberas hacer algo mejor si quieres volver a ver a tu preciada rubia.

-¡CALLATE! Karyū no Gokugeki

_El solo rio y salto_

_-_Deberias de tener mas cuidado donde pisas

_Natsu no entendió sus palabras, pero luego sintió como se iva hundiendo lentamente, al sentir el movimiento se mareo y callo al piso, cuando se fijo cual era la causa del movimiento, vio que estaba rodeado de lava (__**el se encontraba encima de una gran piedra)**_

_-_M…mier… da- _dije mientras intentaba ponerme de pie "deja de ser un inútil y ponte de pie antes de que la lava nos queme" "NO VES QUE ESO INTENTO" dije a mi estúpida consciencia "A QUIEN LE DICES ESTUPIDO" a nadie- _N..no me puedo levantar- _tengo una horrible sensación de vomitar._

_-_Natsu ya estoy aquí AYE!- _dijo mi gran amigo mientras me cargaba por los aires_

_-_GRACIAS HAPPY- _dije mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia un árbol donde estaba Kaito- _Karyū no Hōkō- _ese ataque iva dirigido completamente, el se encontraba despistado, pero algo… o alguien lo detuvo_

_-_No iras tan lejos- _Dijo una chica peliblanca mientras congelaba mi rugido- _No lo tocaras mientras este aquí- _dijo dándome una sonrisa_

_-_ Mas bien tu no te escaparas – _Dijo mi gran "amigo" Gray- _recuerdas que tu estas conmigo

-Hay pero que estorbo eres- _dijo mientras movia un poco de su pelo_

_-_No te metas en mi batalla con el Dragnel Eita- _dijo el chico pelinegro Kaito_

_-_Pe…pero yo- _pero fue interrumpida_

_-_Ve y derrota a esa bola de nieve

-A quien le dices bola de nieve-_ dijo Gray mientras creaba unas cuchillas de hielo rojas en sus codos_

_-_Déjame a ese escupe lava a mi-_mientras me ponía en posición con Gray- _Como en los viejos tiempos gran "amigo"-_ alce mi puño_

_-_Como en los viejos tiempos- _dijo chocando puño y lanzando una sonrisa_

_-_Jajaja creen que nos pueden vencer a nosotros, la pareja más poderosa de Black Histori- _dijo la chica mientras se reía_

_-_Cállate Eita… y concéntrate- _dijo el chico mientras movia sus manos, al parecer cuando estaba ella se ponía mas frio_

_-_Tsk… Colmillo Blanco- _dijo mientras aparecían dos tigres blancos de gran tamaño- _ataquen y despedácenlos… no dejen nada de ellos- _los tigres se abalanzaron hacia nosotros pero Gray se dispuso a acabar con ellos atacándoles_

_-_Te dije que te fijaras a tus pies- _dijo Kaito mientras otra ves se ponía a saltar y debajo mio la tierra se empezaba a derretir_

_-_ Jaja ya no caere en esa de nuevo- _dije mientras otra vez era alzado por Happy_

_-_Ya lo suponía- _en la lava se empezaron a formar criaturas de roca y lava- _atáquenlos- _al decir eso esas bestias empezaron a lanzar lava de sus bocas, provocando que Happy se mueva mucho_

_-_Estas bien compañero

-A..Aye – _grito mientras me elevaba un poco mas _

_-_Sueltame- _grite , me sentí caer con toda la adrenalina- _Karyū no Kōen- _dije dirigiéndome a toda velocidad hacia el- _no iras muy lejos – _pero una bola de roca con fuego me empujo hacindo que mi ataque caiga a un lado de mi objetivo- _mierda- _masculle mientras me levantaba_

_-_Ves no me puedes ni tocar- _dijo alzando las manos, detrás de el empezaron a salir unas tipos de criaturas voladoras de roca y fuego- _mi magia no solo es derretir la tierra sino también crear seres con ellas- _dijo mientras dirigía sus manos hacia mi- _sin piedad- _y todas esas aves me empezaron a disparar bolas de lava, eran muchas… no podría esquivar todas_

_-_No te rindas Natsu tu lo puedes vencer… recuerda por Lucy- _dijo Erza apareciendo delante mio con su armadura de Adamantino impidiendo todos los ataques_

_-_Tienes razón Erza- _dije poniéndome de pie_

_-_A donde vas querida rojita recuerda que tu batalla es conmigo- _dijo el tal Kental mientras sostenía una gran espada_

_-_Aun no he acabado contigo, y NO ME VUEVAS A LLAMAR ROJITA-_ gritaba Erza mientras se cambia a su armadura de purgatoria y lanzaba a Kental_

_-_No sabia que necesitabas la protección de una mujer- _mientras daba una sonrisa_

_-_Yo no necesito protección de mujeres- _dije mientras corria a toda velocidad hacia a el- _Karyū no Tekken- _le di directamente haciendo que el retroceda mas, se levanto y solo se limpio donde le había golpeado_

_-_Necesitaras hacer mas que solo eso- _movio otra ves su mano, pero esta vez el piso temblo_

_-_Q..que mierda esta pasando- _dije mientras trataba de quedar firme_

_-_Armor of Lava- _dijo mientras se alzaba un gran pedazo de tierra y se envolvía a su alrededor, esa "pequeño" pedazo de tierra se convirtió en un gigante pedazo de tierra que luego se transformo en una gran armadura, en la cual sobresalían pequeñas líneas de lava que se conectaban entre si_

_-_Jajaja- _grito la chica de pelo blanco- _al parecer el jefe ya se puso serio

-Ahora si me has hecho enoja Dragneel –_ dijo mientras alzaba su puño cubierto de lava apuntándome- _CANON BOOM- _lanzo una gran bola de lava que por suerte pude esquivar- _atáquenlo- _ al momento de girar me encontraba con muchas criaturas dispuestas a disparar_

_-_TENRYŪ NO HOKOU- _grito Wendy derribando gran cantidad de los monstruos- _estas bien Natsu-san?

-S..si gracias por la ayuda Wendy-_dije dándole una sonrisa_

_-_Hay pero que niña mas espesa me a tocado- _dijo la peliverde mientras creaba una explosión debajo de Wendy_

_-_VERNIER- _y salió corriendo- _Natsu san esto es para ti- _dijo poniendo encima de una árbol-_ARMS X ARMOR X VERNIER- _dijo mientras que una extraya luz me rodeaba_

_-_Gracias Wendy con esto lo podre vencer- _empeze a correr lo mas rápido -_KARYU NO KENKAKU- _con esto hice debilitar la armadura, ocasionando que algunos trozos calleran_

_-_CANON- _disparo pero yo pude escivarlo con mucha facilidad_

_-_KARYŪ NO KAGITSUME- _mientras me dirigía mas rápido, le destruí otra parte de la armadura_

_-_ATAQUEN- _detras mio aparecieron mas monstruos listos para disparar, pero fui mas rápido y salte, las criaturas en vez de diparar a mi le dispararon a Kaito_

_-_Mie..rda- _dijo Kito quien se había quedado sin armadura y estaba formándose otra_

_-_NO TAN RAPIDO- _dije fijándome hacia abajo- _KARYŪ NO HŌKŌ- _fue directo hacia el_

_-_noo- _pero fue demasiado el ataque llego y creo una gran explosión_

_-_Muy bien Natsu – _dijo Gray mientras que detrás de el se encontraba la chica peliblanca tirada_

_-_Ves te dije que lo vencerías- _dijo Erza ya cambiada con su armadura normal pero con algunos raspones, y tenia esa gran espada que tenia ese chico Kental._

_-_Muy bien Natsu-san- _gritaba Wendy quien dejaba de volar y caía elegantemente en el suelo_

_El polvo y escombro se discipo y dejo ver la figura de Kaito tirado en el piso inconsciente, el de la chica peli blanca boca abajo, el de la peliverde clavada en un árbol, y el del otro chico que estaba clavado en la tierra, al parecer Titania lo dejo muy mal._

-Natsuuu…- _dijo mi felino amigo que venia con Charle_

_-_ee Happy donde has estado

-Te traemos a alguien que te puede ser de ayuda- _dijo la gata blanca quine lanzaba al pequeño exced gris enfrente de todos_

_-_Y…yo no dire nada

-Vamos dinos lo que tienes que decir no tenemos mucho tiempo

\- S..so..lo tengan mucho cuidado con la jef…- _pero luego cayo dormido_

_-_Mucho hablas e gato- _dijo una voz por todo el bosque_

_-_Quien eres… donde esta Lucy- _grito Erza_

_-_Si tanto quieren ver a su querida rubiecita porque no vienen a por ella

**Pov Erza**

_Esa voz estaba empezándome a molestar_

_-_Quien eres… donde esta Lucy- _grite_

_-_Si tanto quieren ver a su querida rubiecita porque no vienen a por ella- _maldición porque no solo nos lo dice_

_-_Dimel- _no pude terminar porque Natsu salió corriendo otra vez _

_-_Maldicion siempre hace lo mismo- _dijo Gray mientras se ponía a correr, pero Wendy lo detuvo_

\- El olor de Lucy se a intensificado...- _dijo voz olfateando, abrió muchos los ojos- _y también huele a su sangre

-JAJAJA- _grito la voz extraña _

_-_Dime donde esta maldición- _grite_

_-_Esta bien los llevare con ella- _debajo de nuestros pies se abrió la tierra y caimos._

_Cuando desperté todo estaba oscuro, me movi y sentí a Wendy y Gray a mis costado, al parecer están durmiendo, me levante con cuidado intentando seguir la pequeña luz que se filtraba, pero choque con algo, lo toque y eran unas rejas, estábamos encerrados, me dispuse a cambiar mi armadura pero no podía_

_-_p..pero que pasa

-Ni lo intentes querida- _dijo una mujer que no se dejaba ver bien, lo único que se veía era su falda y unos cuantos mechones de pelo blancos- _estas celdas son anti magia, y no podrán escapar de aquí

-Dejame salir- _dije molesta_

_-_No hasta que el amo me diga lo contrario-_ con esto salió y se fue llevándose consigo la poca luz que había_

_-_mierda donde estamos

**Pov Natsu**

_Lose ese olor es de Lucy, y al parecer también de su sangre, debo llegar lo más rápido posible antes de que algo malo le pase_

_-_No esperaba que derrotaras a mis sirvientes de Black Histori- _dijo el maldito rubio oxigenado que se encontraba a pitad del camino a la mansión __**(en estos momentos Natsu se encuentra en los jardines de la mansión)**_

**_-_**Pensaba darte una gran patada cuando encontrara primero a Lucy, pero tú me has encontrado así que –_ dije chocando mis puños_

_-_Pense que te sentirías bien al ver a tu amada Lucy per..

-No hables asi de ella

_-_No tan rápido Dragneel, esto no es rea l- _después de eso caí dormido_

**Pov Lucy**

_Sali de la habitación sin que nadie me vea y me dipuse a buscar ese famoso jardín del que todas las sirvientas hablaban, después de haberme memorizado algunos pasillos me dirigi al jardín, pase sobre un gran espejo, mire mi reflejo_

_-_Si que me parezco mucho a mi madre-_me dije a mi misma, tenia ese gran vestido rosa con bordados y decoraciones, también mi moño con un lazo rosado y en mis manos unas pulseras muy costosas, si me hubieran dicho que me pusiera este tipo de ropas no lo habría echo, pero la anciana Kae me obligo y bueno aquí estoy. Deje de mirarme y Sali por el pasillo._

_Todo era muy hermoso el jardín era inmenso, primero estaba como una especie de balcón que tenía una mesa para tomar al aire libre y muchas macetas con flores de todo tipo, depues estaba el jardín, en el medio del jardín había como una cúpula rodeada de flores, camine hacia ella observando todo el tipo de plantas que se encontraban hay, pero una me llamo mucho la atención_

_-_Pero que bonita eres-_dije mientras cogía una, era rosada, me hacia recordar a la cabellera de aquel chico que quería tanto, se me escapo una lagrima traicionera- _pero me traes muchos recuerdos- _la apreté un poco, y por tal fuerza no me di cuenta de que había una espina- _pero que tonta soy- _dije mientras me tocaba el dedo que estaba sangrando, al hacer eso una gran ráfaga de viento cruzo lo que hizo que mi pelo se despeinara me lo trate de arreglar, cuando termine_

_-_Señorita que hace usted afuera- _me di la vuelta asustada por que alguien me haya descubierto_

_-_Ahh- _solté un suspiro- _eres tu Kae- _dije mientras sonreía y le salude_

_-_Ay señorita se ha hecho daño

-Eh? A esto solo es una pequeña herida- _dije restándole importancia_

_-_No señorita tengo que ayudarla a que la curen… es mi deber- _dijo mientras me jalaba hacia dentro, tal acción hizo que se me caiga la rosa trate de recogerla pero ya estaba muy lejos- _la dejare en una de las habitaciones una de las sirvientas se encargara de ayudarla

_Entre en un cuarto y encontré a Virgo sentada de espaldas en la cama_

_-_La dejare con Virginia… adiós Lucy- _dijo Kae mientras cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa… sádica? Bueno no se_

_-_Virgo- _dije acercándome a ella- _estas bien?- _no respondió, la toque… y cayó en la cama inconsciente- _Virgo que pasa?- _la empecé a mover y no reaccionaba, me levante de la cama y me fui a la puerta a abrirla y pedir ayuda, intente pero estaba cerrada_

_-_JAJA-_ dijo una voz extraña pero al mismo tiempo familiar- _todo va de acuerdo al plan

-Mierda….- _mientras seguía intentando abrir la puerta_

_Continua_

Que les pareció

Ya poco a poco nos acercamos XD


	9. A por Natsu

Me demore mucho, pero aquí esta espero que sea de su agrado

Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima pero la trama es completamente mia J

**Pov Natsu**

Desperté en un cuarto, me sentía muy mareado, quisiera que alguien me golpeara para saber si esto era real, cuando levante la vista, todo su aroma me hizo caer de nuevo en la cama, era el olor de Lucy, me levante de nuevo y esta vez escuche un sonido que provenía del baño, se abrió la puerta y salió ella.

-Oh Natsu no pensé que despertaras tan rápido- _dijo Lucy que sólo estaba cubierta con una toalla-_te ves muy hambriento, quieres algo de comer?- _preguntó de una manera inocente y a la vez tierna._

_-_Claro tengo mucha hambre Lucy- _dije feliz, al parecer todo lo que a pasado ha sido solo un sueño_

_-_Esta bien, pero primero me voy a cambiar ok?- _se dirigió a su ropero y saco toda su ropa, yo voltee sonrojado, aunque en alguna ocasión me hubiera gustado que me golpeara y me votara por la ventana, esto está siendo demasiado raro- _ya esto lista espera que ahora voy a cocinar- _me dio una sonrisa y se fue a la cocina._

-Hola Natsu~- _grito una vocecita que entraba por la ventana, era mi gran amigo-felino Happy- _y Lucy- _apareció con sus alas y aterrizo en la mesa de la cocina- _Lucy tengo hambre

-No te preocupes a ti también te voy a hacer la comida-_ dijo Lucy mientras empezó a ordenar la mesa y poner diferentes tipos de comida-_ ahora siéntense y coman

Happy agarro la pequeña silla que se encontraba hay se sentó jalando su gran plato de pescado frito, Lucy se sento junto a su plato que eran unas tostadas con un jugo gran de naranja y yo frente a un plato de bufe.

-Lucy~… no deberías comer mucho – _murmuro Happy quien ya se estaba embutiendo el pescado entero._

_-_No te preocupes Happy toda esta grasa se baja en unos días- _dijo Lucy con una sonrisa._

Ok… esto no es normal, primero Lucy no me vota de su casa por haber dormido con ella, segundo me a dado el desayuno, y tercero Happy le a dicho gorda y ella no lo a golpeado; sentí un pequeño mareo y recordé una parte de mi sueño.

_-Pense que te sentirías bien al ver a tu amada Lucy per.._

_-No hables asi de ella_

_-No tan rápido Dragneel, esto no es rea l- después de eso caí dormido_

Me desperté con una pequeña golpiza, abri los ojos y si, al frente de mi estaba Lucy con una cara de preocupación.

-Natsu? Te encuentras bien- _dijo ella_

\- Solo dime una cosa-_dije asustado agarrando los hombros a Lucy- _Dime que esto es real- _mientras la zarandeaba levemente_

_-_Pe-pero que dices- _respondió nerviosa_

_-_Solo dimelo

-Si es real- _me dijo un poco dudosa_

_-_Entonces si es real porque no me votaste cuando me desperté contigo- _le dije_

_-_Fue porque no quería… arruinarte la mañana?- _el cuarto de Lucy se empezó a oscurecer por las esquinas_

-Y también porque me diste el desayuno

\- Porque te quería agradecer … por estar conmigo?- _las cosas y Happy empezaron a ponerse borrosas_

_-_ Y porque no golpeaste a Happy cuando el te dijo gorda- _todo se puso a oscuras y la única que quedo fue Lucy_

_-_No pensé que te darías cuenta tan rápido Dragneel- _esta vez la voz que salió de ella no era su voz, era más profunda._

La imagen se empezó a transformar y el cuarto donde me encontraba se estaba aclarando dejando ver que estaba en un cuarto cerrado que era iluminado por unas ventanas pegadas al filo de la pared, me fije de nuevo en la imagen de Lucy, que ahora su pelo era mas corto, los hombros se le habían anchado igual que las piernas, los pechos se estaban desapareciendo y había crecido más, lo mire mejor y su cara cambio a la de un hombre, lo reconoci, era Kachino, me pare con toda mi fuerza para darle un golpe pero a unos centímetros de chocar mi puño con su patética risa, algo me detuvo, eran unas cadenas.

-Veo que el amor que sientes por esa chica a hecho que puedas escapar más rápido de mi ilusión- _me dijo amenazadoramente_

_-_Dime donde la tienes, estúpido rubio, y suéltame de estas cadenas- _dije también amenazándolo, intente que las cadenas se derritan con mi poder pero no podía sentir nada de magia._

_-_Ni siquiera lo intentes- _dijo mientras se daba cuenta de lo que iba a hacer- _esas cadenas son anti magia y hare que tus poderes queden totalmente anulados- _respondió con su sonrisa socarrona._

_-_Suéltame bastardo- _gruñí mientras me zarandeaba contra las cadenas._

_-_No lo hare hasta que esté completamente casado con tu amada Lucy y también consiga lo que quiero de ella

-Que quieres de Lucy- _respondi molesto_

_-_Veo que aun no te has dado cuenta, Lucy y otras dos chicas mas son importantes para ayudar a Zeref en su búsqueda.

-Ze-Zeref- el que tiene que ver con todo esto y el que tiene que ver con Lucy-_grite desesperado_

_-_Ya sabes del libro de END … no?- _dijo sarcástico_

_-_Ese es el libro de uno de los demonios más fuertes de Zeref- _respondi_

_-_Porque te debería de estar diciendo todos mis planes, a una estúpida salamandra- _dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta- _le dare besos a tu querida Lucy por ti- _y con eso se fue dejándome con todas las dudas_

Que tenia que ver Lucy en todo esto?... quienes eran las otras dos chicas?...Porque zeref necesitaba a Lucy?...de que debía de haberme estado enterado?... y porque que metieron al libro de END? Maldita sea porque todos me dicen cosas y luego me dejan plantado con la duda, pero que me vea otra vez a ese rubio, lo golpeare hasta que me diga todo lo que sabe.

-Psss- _escuche un pequeños murmullo proveniente de la ventana, gire y me encontré con Happy y Charlie que estaban con una piedra que se dirigía muy rápido hacia la ventana, esperan la piedra ESTA VOLANDO!_

_-_Natsu te estuvimos buscando todo el dia- _dijo mi amigo entrando por la ventana rota con Charlie a sus espaldas_

_-_Solo te encontramos a ti, aun nos falta los demás- _dijo la gata blanca con clara indiferencia_

_-_Que bueno volverlos a ver- _respondí feliz a su encuentro- _ahora pueden hacer ayudarme a quitarme estas cadenas anti magia

-Natsu no vamos a poder quitártelas no tenemos mucha fuerza- _expreso triste mi amigo_

_-_Necesitaríamos ayuda para romperlas- _dijo la gata pensativa- _esas cadenas deben de tener una fuente de energía para que las haga funcionar

-Creo que el momento que nos separamos Charle en la mansión vi un cuarto que estaba rodeado de muchos guardias- _respondió mi amigo dudando_

_-_Entonces deberíamos ir hacia ese lugar y desactivar la fuente de energía-_ espeto la gata- _vamos Happy guíame a ese cuarto para que me ayudes a crear una distracción y poder desactivarla.

-Aye!- _y como vinieron se fueron por la ventana rota_

_-_Otra vez me quede solo-_suspire derrotado_

**Pov Charlie (nosecomoledicenustedesperoyolallamoasi)**

Salimos con Happy de ese cuarto donde se encotraba Natsu, Happy iba delante ya que el sabia donde se encontraba la sala.

Despues de un par de vueltas por la mansión, Happy por fin pudo encontrar el cuarto que parecía ser donde se administraba la energía.

-Muy bien ya que me has llevado hasta aquí… tu crea una distracción- _le dije a Happy quien ya estaba perdido mirando un cuadro con un pescado-_ me estas escuchando gato inútil-_ grite exasperada_

_-_Aye!- _dijo poniéndose en pose de soldado_

_-_Solo son tres guardias- _dije señalándolos_

_-_No te preocupes Charlie no te defraudare- _dijo mientras se dirigía donde estaban los soldados_

Pero que le pasa a este gato en su cabeza, se dirige como si nada hacia los soldados.

**Pov Happy**

Me acerque hacia los soldados, ya tenia todo fríamente calculado y esta vez no lo echare a perder ni defraudare a Charlie, los soldados voltearon y me vieron , al parecer se asombraron, obviamente quien no se asombra si ve a un gato _azul_ con _alas __**(**_**hay Happy tienes unas cosas XD), **luego de mirarme se pusieron en guardia y me apuntaron con sus armas y esfera de magia, yo solo agarre mi mochila verde me la puse en mis patitas e hice ojitos de animal herido, tal como me lo había dicho Lucy una vez en esa historia del Excedd con Alas **(okeragatoconbotas,estoyfaltadeimaginacion)** los guardias bajaran sus armas y me empezaron a hacer mimos dando la espalda a la entrada al cuarto.

**Pov Charlie**

Happy se acerco, se saco la mochila y se puso a hacer mimos con los soldados, dándole la espalda a la entrada, yo solo pensé "_raro" _me escabulli entre la puerta y entre.

Ese cuarto no estaba ni tan oscuro ni tan iluminado, al lado derecho había maquinas que se conectaban a un crital azul enorme, y al lado izquierdo habían unos archiveros que decía "_confidencial", _y al frente habian 9 lacrimas que daban a diferentes puntos de la mansión, dos eran de las afueras de la mansión, 3 de celdas, 2 de unos pasillos oscuros, y otros dos de unos calabozos.

Observe mejor cada imagen y en una lacrima aparecia Natsu recostado en la pared, en otra que estaba un poco oscuro pude distinguir a Erza tirando algo contra unas rejas junto con Gray mire bien y tirada en el piso al parecer llorando estaba Wendy, no le cumplí mi promesa de protegerla.

Agarre el enchufe que estaba a la derecha con el cristal y lo destruí, las lacrimas se apagaron y toda la mansión quedo a oscuras, después empezó a sonar la alarma y se empezaron a escuchar personas moviéndose por todas partes, alguien entro y me escondi detrás de las maquinas que estaban junto a la puerta, Sali corriendo, visualice a Happy y desplegando mis alas, lo cogi por las patas y me fui con el escapando de allí.

**Pov Natsu**

Ya habia pasado unos 10 minutos desde que se fue Happy y Charlie, y como no encontré que hacer me recosté en la pared, luego todo lo que escuche fue la alarma, pasos movilizándose por toda la casa, y después sentí mi magia otra vez circular en mi cuerpo, derretí las cadenas y Salí de ese estúpido cuarto destruyendo la puerta, empezó a olfatear el aire en busca de su olor.

-Te encontré- _susurre mientras salía corriendo por todos los pasillos, lo siguiente que paso no fue tan entretenido, solo un pequeño calentamiento, todos los guardias de la casa empezaron a corretearme por los pasillos, gire en una esquina encontrándome con una gran puerta, entre azotándola y me vi en un enorme salón, los guardias empezaron a rodearme._

_-_Ríndete somos más que tu, no lo hagas mas difícil- _grito uno de los guardias_

_-_Eso creen ustedes-_ dije dando una pequeña sonrisa, al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban todos los guardias inconscientes en el piso- _Ja ni para calentar sirven- _dije chocando mis puños_

_-_Veo que ya te has divertido Dragneel- _espeto una voz detrás de mí, que ya se ha hecho muy conocida_

_-_No pensé que fueras tan cobarde de dejar que todos tus guardias sean vencidos por mi mientras tú solo mirabas- _espete molesto- _donde está el compañerismo?

-Ellos solo eran secuaces y tenían que obedecerme aunque sacrificaran su vida-_ dijo secamente_

_-_ ¡CALLATE!- g_rite- _KARYŪ NO HŌKŌ-_ salte encima de él y le di de lleno._

_-_No me vencerás-_dijo mientras se escaba de las golpizas_

_-_No tan rápido- _lo agarre de su traje y lo apreté a una columna- _esto es por traicionar a tus nakamas- _dije mientras le golpee la cara con el muro- _esto por desmayarme- _lo cogí del cuello lo levante y lo patee- _ y esto es por haberte llevado a Lucy de mi lado- _prenda mi puño de fuego y lo empecé a golpear._

_-_T-tu es-estas metido muy en el fondo con esa chica- _dijo dando un ultimo suspiro- _Zeref los encontrara y me vengara

-Callate- _cuando lo iba a dejar rostizado completamente apareció unos cabellos blancos con unos cabellos rubios_

_-_Sera mejor que lo dejes o sino ella también sufrirá las consecuencias- _dijo una mujer que se encontraba en la entrada del salón sujetando a Lucy por el cuello y amenazándola con una esfera de luz._

_-_Na-Natsu…- _susurro Lucy_

_Continuara…_

_Y que opinan?_


End file.
